Everything Happens For A Reason
by 7ValarMorghulis7
Summary: Damian moves to America for the first time. On his first day at his new house, a football comes from over the fence and hits him in the face. That was the day he became friends with the Washington family and their friends. Two years later, Damian and his ten friends go to the Washington's lodge for their annual winter getaway. Everything just goes down hill from there.
1. OC Bio

**Hello all! I have so many different fanfiction ideas for Until Dawn and I just can't decide on which one to write. I'll probably end up writing like 3 or so fanfic's for it. For now I will focus on this story. I played the game a couple of days after it was released and I just fell in love with it! It's one of my favorite games and I'm so happy that there's fanfictions for it now. Anyways this is one of my OC's. The first few chapters will be like flashbacks then it will flow with the game, and there may be some chapters for after they leave the mountain.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

* * *

 **Also, here's an important note for the story. I know the game takes place in Canada, but I'm not 100% sure if the characters live in Canada as well or in America. (If it does say it somewhere, then please let me know and I'll make some changes to the story. I read somewhere that the characters live in the USA, but it was a website that anyone could edit so it could be fake.) So in my story the characters all live in America, but the lodge is still in Canada like in the game.**

* * *

Name: Damian Dean Williams

Age: 20-the year after the twins are missing; 19 -night of the prank; 17 -when he first meets everyone.

Looks: Light, short brown hair. His right eye is bright blue while his left is a darker blue. He's around 6'0" tall.

Personality: Damian is quiet and shy when he's around people he doesn't know. Once he gets comfortable around someone, he's more open. He's sarcastic and always tries to joke around. He can be pretty serious whenever he needs to be though. Damian is very clumsy, especially when he's nervous. He's very sweet towards everyone and it's very hard to make him angry, but once he's angry, you don't want to be the one that he's mad at.

Past: Damian grew up in Canada and has always lived there until his father was offered a job in America. Damian's parents are very strict and raised Damian to be the "perfect son". Damian is somewhat close to his mother, but he never gets along with his father. Damian is also very OCD. He's been OCD ever since he was a young child. It's something that has always bothered him and he doesn't like people knowing about it. When he was younger, he was bullied because of it (and because of a few other things) and that's why he doesn't like anyone knowing about it. He cleans a lot whenever he's upset and doesn't know when to stop. He has to take medication for it, but they do little to help (mostly because he tries to avoid taking them). His parents try to take him to therapy at least once a week.

Talents: Playing the piano.

Hobbies: Playing sports (Football, soccer, baseball, and hockey.), writing piano music.  
Fears: Clowns, dolls, being alone, getting lost, and losing his friends and family.

Likes: Video games, coffee, chips (or any snack foods), sports, reading, music, taking pictures.

Dislikes: Rude people, horror movies that have clowns or dolls in them, places that hardly have any light.

* * *

 **I may fix Damian's bio later on, but I'm happy the way it is right now. It's short and not that descriptive, but you'll all learn more about him as the story goes on. Chapters should come somewhat frequently since I do online school, and I can pretty much write whenever I want. So after I finish doing my school work, I will possibly post a chapter. Also, I plan on Damian dating Beth later on. Then later on in the story I want to pair him with someone else, but I don't know who yet. Comment who you think he should be with (Can be female or male characters). First chapter will be up soon! I just need to edit it since I wrote it late last night.**


	2. Chapter 1: Making New Friends

**This chapter is kind of short. The others will be longer, but this one was just to show you guys how the group meets Damian. The next chapter will either be posted later tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

* * *

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Making New Friends**_

"Damian, go get the last box out of the truck!"

Damian sighed as he looked up from the box of clothes that he was unpacking. He quickly walked downstairs, almost falling at the last few steps. All he wanted to do was unpack his things and just enjoy the air conditioning. He despised the hot weather. Damian missed his life back in Canada, but he wouldn't say he hated moving just yet. It was his first day here after all.

As soon as he opened the front door, he immediately looked at the ground. He was on a mission to avoid the teenagers that were next door. There were three boys playing football while another boy was sitting on the porch steps, typing away on his phone. Four girls were on the porch, probably talking about the latest gossip.

Damian walked to the truck, trying to be stealthily as possible. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed. Then he would have to talk to new people. Before he could reach the vehicle, a voice stopped him from walking any further.

"Watch out!" Damian looked up just as a football hit him in the face. The hit hurt a little, but he's been hit by a hockey puck before, so the football was nothing compared to that. Damian rubbed his face slightly as he picked the ball off the ground. He looked up to see a boy with short chocolate-brown hair rushing over to him. "I am so sorry, man. My idiot friend threw the ball too hard."

"No, no. It's alright. I should have been paying more attention to what's going on around me. So it's pretty much my fault for not looking." Damian reassured as he lightly rubbed the slightly tender spot that's on the side of his face. A small blush appeared on his cheeks once he realized he was rambling. He smiled shyly as he handed the ball back over.

"I'm Josh by the way. I live next door." Josh explained as he held his hand out for Damian to shake.

"Uh Damian." Damian quickly shook Josh's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Josh's friends looking over at them.

"Why don't you come over for a bit? I can introduce you to my friends. You look like you could take a break from unpacking." Josh said as he looked Damian over. Damian suddenly felt self conscious and even more nervous. He was wearing a pair of old faded jeans, an old pair of brown boots, and a gray long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, because it was so hot out. He knew he should politely turn down the offer or else his parents would get angry with him, but he just couldn't say no.

"Um...yeah! Sure, that sounds great actually." Damian said happily with a smile on his face, even though he felt like he was dying from embarrassment. Josh smiled back at him and walked back to his own yard with Damian following him. Damian looked up to see Josh's group of friends all standing near or on the porch.

"Guys, this is Damian. Damian these are my sisters, Beth and Hannah. And these are our friends Sam, Ashley, Chris, Mike, and Matt. Two more of our friends should be here soon." Josh pointed to each of his friends as he introduced them. Damian mentally noted who was who as he smiled shyly at them all.

"Geez, Mike hit you pretty good." Beth said as she pointed to the red mark that was showing on the side of Damian's face. Damian looked confused for a moment, but noticed that Beth was pointing at the side of his face so he knew there must have been a mark there. Mike looked at the ground. He kind of felt bad for hitting the guy with the football.

"Don't worry about it. That was nothing compared to getting hit with a hockey puck. Almost broke my jaw." Damian quickly said before Mike could apologize.

"Holy shit! A hockey puck?!." Chris said with an amused expression, which Damian replied with a simple shrug and a small nod. To him it wasn't very surprising to hear about someone getting hit in the face with a hockey puck. Most of his friends played hockey and a few played different sports, so getting an injury wasn't anything new to him.

"Who's the cutie?" The group looked over to see two girls walking over. One girl had short black hair while the other had long blonde hair.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Mike yelled dramatically. "This is hockey boy. He just moved here." Damian rolled his eyes at the nickname that Mike gave him.

"He has a name, Mike. This is Damian." Sam said while giving Mike a small glare. The blonde smiled brightly at Damian as she quickly tried to fix her hair.

"I'm Emily and this is Jessica." The girl with the black hair said as she stood there.

"Hello." Damian replied quietly after giving them a small wave.

"So Damian, where are you from?" Beth asked before anyone else had the chance to talk.

"Oh, uh I'm from Canada." He replied.

"Oh really? My parents own a lodge up there." The two started to fall into a small conversation, but before they could say anything else, a voice called out Damian's name. Damian sighed and quietly apologized to the group before saying his goodbyes. "Oh wait, uh we're having a little pool party tomorrow. It will just be all of us, if you want to come. There will be food and drinks. But I mean, you don't have to come if you don-"

"No it's cool, I'll come." Damian said quickly to stop Beth from rambling any more. The others looked at Beth like they were questioning her and a few looked at her with knowing expressions.

"Really? I mean, sounds great. Uh you can come over whenever tomorrow." Beth said blushing from embarrassment. Damian smiled at her as he nodded slightly.

"I'll uh see you guys tomorrow, eh?" He waved slightly as he walked over to grab the forgotten box out of the truck before hurrying back inside his home.

Once Damian was gone, Josh put his arm around his sister and shook her slightly as he started to tease her. "Someone has a crush!" The others laughed as Beth's face went red, but she made no move to disagree with her brother.

* * *

 _ **~Back to Damian~**_

"You seem to be making friends already." Damian looked at his mother who was unpacking a box. He quietly set down the box on the floor.

"They invited me to go swimming at their house tomorrow..." Damian said hesitantly. His mother was a strict woman. She always looked and acted professional like the business woman she is. Her long black hair was pulled up like it usually was. She looked younger than she actually is, but her gray eyes looked like they were full of knowledge. Damian had gotten his father's looks, but he acted more like his mother, who is a lot kinder than his father.

Rebecca, his mother, looked up from the box she was unpacking. Her gray eyes looked him over as she stared at him quietly. "If you finish unpacking your things and your room is organized, then you can go." Damian looked up at her shocked. He had been prepared for her to say no like she usually did. "Your father and I will be out all day tomorrow. As long as you don't get into trouble or wreck the house, then I'm fine with you going to see your new friends." Damian nodded excitedly and quickly ran up to his room to unpack his belongings.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kind of rushed, but I just wanted the introductions to be quick. Would you guys like to see what happens at the pool part or would you rather I skip to the year that Beth and Hannah go missing? Either way there will be flash backs later on in the story. Also, who do you guys think Damian should end up with (after Beth of course)? So far two people have said Mike, Matt, or Jess. Comment who you think he should be with.**


	3. Chapter 2: Good Times and Popcorn

**No author's note for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means alot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Good Times And Popcorn**_

"All right Damian. Don't fuck this up." Feeling extremely nervous, Damian was trying to give himself a boost of confidence before he messed everything up. He was a nervous wreck, and when he's nervous he tries his hardest to avoid stairs or just walking in general. Damian was the biggest klutz ever! And when he's nervous, his clumsiness just gets worse. So far today, he's already dropped two plates, almost fell down the stairs, and has tripped over his own feet a million times and it was just now one in the afternoon.

"What's the worst thing that could happen? I mean, it's not like you haven't made a fool of yourself in front of a cute girl before. Sometimes cute girls like a clumsy guy." Damian laughed as he said that. A few years ago, he was trying to impress a girl he liked, but he ended up falling down a steep hill that was covered in snow. In the end, the girl laughed and told him he was cute. Score!

Damian nervously ran his fingers through his hair to fix it, even though it wasn't messed up. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of swimming trunks. He only owned one pair of swimming trucks and they were red on one side with the word Canada on it, while the other side is white with a red maple leaf on them. Damian wasn't a fan of swimming, but it was nice to be in the water whenever the weather was too hot.

Damian sighed loudly and walked out of the bathroom after he turned the lights off. He eventually made himself walk out the door, and now he found himself debating on going back home or actually staying. Once Damian reached his neighbor's door, he didn't know what to do. 'Should I knock or ring the doorbell?' He silently questioned himself, but eventually he found the courage to ring the doorbell.

 _'Ding Dong'_

He looked down at his old pair of converse shoes while he waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds later the door finally opened. He looked up to see Beth, who was trying her hardest to not blush. "Hey hockey boy! You came!" Damian laughed as he nodded.

"Is that like a permanent nickname now or something?" He asked as she let him into the house.

"Maybeee." She teased. "Come on, everyone else is already in the back yard." Beth informed him before leading him to everyone. Damian quickly noticed that Beth was wearing a dark blue two piece swimsuit. He could feel his face heat up, half from embarrassment for not noticing, and half for thinking she was good looking.

Damian smiled at everyone, who greeted him happily when he walked out of the house. The back yard was large and there was a nice patio. The pool was to the right of the patio. It was a big underground pool that made Damian wonder if there was one in the backyard of his house since he has yet to explore his new home.

"Hockey boy finally made it!" Mike yelled from the pool. Everyone was already in the pool except for Jess and Emily, who looked like they were tanning.

"Beth here refused to get in the pool until you got here. She stayed inside the entire time just waiting to see if you'd come." Josh said. Damian's face slowly grew red, as did Beth's. The others laughed at the pair before telling them to get in the pool. Beth went ahead and got in while Damian took his shoes and socks before taking his shirt off before getting in. He was pale, but he wasn't extremely pale. He's never really been self conscious about the way he looked since he had a good build, but it probably wouldn't hurt him to get an actual tan.

"You guys settled in over there yet?" Matt asked.

"Mostly. There's still some things that need to be unpacked."

"Oh! You're going to school tomorrow, right?"Jessica asked as she and Emily finally got inside the pool.

"Definitely! My parents enrolled me before they even told me that we were moving." Damian responded with a small laugh. He caught Jess staring at him like he was a piece of meat while she swam closer to him.

"Wow, when did they tell you?" Sam asked.

"Two days before we left."

"They sound like great people." Emily said sarcastically.

"Em, don't be rude." Sam said as she gave Emily a small glare.

"Don't worry about it. They really aren't the best people." Damian responded. Hannah somehow sensed that Damian didn't want to talk about his parents, so she changed the subject by asking about his friends in Canada.

They spent the next hour swapping hilarious stories. Damian told them all about how clumsy he is, and some of the funniest times where his clumsiness got the best of him. The others told Damian all the embarrassing stories they knew about Beth just to tease her. At first she was extremely embarrassed, but then she felt better after hearing him tell embarrassing stories about himself.

After a while of talking and getting to know Damian more, they all decided to get out to dry off before going inside to eat. Damian eventually decided to just go to his house and change his clothes. Now he was wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

While eating pizza, Mike, Matt, and Damian had an endless conversation about football before Hannah suggested that they watch some scary movies. Everyone agreed and went to pick out the movies. Beth went into the kitchen to make popcorn to snack on during the movies. Damian was getting tired of watching Jessica and Emily argue about what movie they should watch first, so he went to the kitchen to see if Beth wanted any help.

Damian went to ask Beth if she wanted any help, but stopped when he realized that she didn't hear him come in. He smirked as he quietly walked up behind her. Damian knew he probably shouldn't do this, but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her shoulders as he yelled, "BOO!", loudly in her ear. Beth let out a scream and practically threw the bowl of popcorn that she was holding. Damian laughed loudly as the popcorn went everywhere.

"Holy shit! You're such an ass." Beth huffed out as she crossed her arms. She tried to be mad at him, but she found herself laughing along with him.

"I- I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Damian said as he tried to catch his breath. The popcorn was now all over the counter and floor. "I can clean this up since it was my fault. I didn't even see you holding the bowl."

"It's fine. It was pretty funny. I wasn't expecting that at all." Beth said as she let out a few more giggles. Damian looked at her and saw pieces of popcorn in her hair. He let out another laugh.

"You have popcorn in your hair now." He said as he reached up and started to get the pieces of popcorn out of her hair. Beth smiled shyly while her cheeks turned bright red. Damian was so focused on getting the pieces of popcorn, that he didn't realize that Beth was staring at him.

"I just realized your eyes are two different shades of blue. I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours." She whispered softly. Damian's gaze met her's as he removed the last piece of popcorn.

"I'm sure there's others with different shades of eye colors." He shyly responded.

"I'll believe that when I see it." The two didn't even realize how close they were to each other. They were both so busy looking at each other, that they didn't notice Sam walk in the kitchen.

"Holy cow! What happened in here?" The two quickly moved away from each other as they looked at Sam.

"Oh um I-" Beth avoided looking at Sam as she tried to explain what happened, but she just ended up becoming a stuttering mess.

"I uh came in and she got startled, because she didn't hear me come in." Damian explained to save Beth from embarrassing herself any further.

"Ah, well I just came in to get some drinks for everyone, so you two should probably hurry up in here before everyone starts to wonder where you went." Sam grabbed drinks for everyone before walking out and leaving the two alone again. There was an awkward silence before Damian said he would clean the popcorn up while she made some more. A few minutes later and Damian had the kitchen looking cleaner than it was before the mess even happened.

"Wow Damian, you said you were cleaning up the popcorn, not making everything shine." Beth said with an amused tone.

"Uh sorry. That what happens when you're a clean freak with slight OCD." Damian replied shyly. He hated being paranoid, but he couldn't help it. He's always made sure everything was clean ever since he was a kid. His OCD didn't stop there either. He checks around the house about 10 to 12 times to make sure that the doors and windows are locked at night. He also constantly makes sure the oven is turned off so the house doesn't catch on fire. He's usually not that bad when his parents are home, but when they aren't, he's constantly checking every room just to make sure everything is the same way it was the last time he check them. The thing he was worse about was making sure that everything was symmetrical or an even number. His obsession with these things even annoyed him.

"Don't go in Josh's room then." Beth said as she handed Damian two bowls of popcorn before grabbing the other two.

"I probably shouldn't then." He chuckled a little. Damian ignored the urge to go hunt down Josh's room and clean it until it shined.

"There you two are! We were starting to think that you fell in the popcorn bowl and couldn't get out." Chris yelled when he saw them enter the room.

"Sorry. We kind of dropped one of the bowls, so we had to clean it." Damian said.

"Well sit down so we can start the movie!" Josh said as he grabbed a bowl from Beth before sitting down. Damian sat beside Mike after setting the bowls down on the table. Beth came over and sat beside him while Matt turned the lights off. They spent the next few hours watching cheesy old horror films that were very predictable. Sometime during the beginning of the second movie, Beth ended up laying her head on Damian's shoulder. Damian had a hard time concentrating on the movie after that. He was blushing more than he ever has before.

After watching about 3 movies, everyone decided it was time to leave since it was getting late. They all said their goodbyes after exchanging phone numbers with Damian. Damian was the last to leave since he lived right next door. He had left the Washington's home with a huge smile on his face. He was happy that he had friends, and he was starting to like Beth more and more. When he got home, he did his usual routine of locking the doors and making sure the windows were locked. He ended up only checking everything only 6 times, which has never happened before. His mind was full of thoughts so maybe he was just too distracted to even realize he only checked 6 times. Damian could only wonder how his first day of school here would go tomorrow.

* * *

 **~Please read this part! It's important!~ Okay so there will be a lot of chapters (not like a lot, lot) that take place before the accident, so that you all can experience Damian's and Beth's relationship grow! There will be a lot of time skipping probably. I can't write a chapter for every single day. That would be a lot since this starts 2 years before the accident.**

 **Anyways, on to the more important note. So as you know, Damian will be paired with someone else after Beth dies. I might do a little voting thing and just pick the character that has the highest number. So far Mike has 6, Jess has 5, Matt has 3, and Sam has 2. I'm leaning more towards Damian being with Mike. Mostly because ShieldsShadow777 suggested why Damian should be with Mike, and it just gave me a lot of great ideas. So right now it's looking like he might end up with Mike. I'm not 100% on it yet though so you guys can still give me suggestions.**

 **Also, you guys can suggest things to happen in the story. (Like Beth and Damian go on a date or Damian gets into a fight, ect.) I will think about any suggests that anyone makes, so feel free to throw in some of your own ideas!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cheerleaders and Cleaning

**I spent about 5 hours writing this one. I woke up at 11 and just had to write another chapter! I was going to skip Damian's first day of school, but then an idea popped up and then this chapter happened.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Cheerleaders and Cleaning**_

Damian's first day of school was very...eventful. Most of his classes he had with Mike, and two of his classes he had with Beth. Damian met a lot of other people, and some seemed a little too desperate to meet him.

There were a couple of cheerleaders in his math class. They didn't seem that interested in him until after they overheard his conversation with Mike about thinking about joining the football team. Once they heard that, they were all over him. After that class, Mike kept teasing Damian by saying he was a ladies man like himself.

Other than that, the day seemed to be going pretty well until lunch time came around.

 _ **Flash back**_

Damian and Mike grabbed their lunch before heading over to the table where everyone else was already at. Everyone greeted Damian and Mike once they reached the table. Damian went to sit next to Beth, who saved the seat beside her for him. "Hey guys. Hey Be-"

"Damian!" Damian looked over to see the cheerleaders from earlier walking over to him.

"Oh, fuck me." He mumbled to himself before turning towards the girls' with a smile. "Hey!" Damian didn't even remember the girls names. There were three of them and they were the definition of stereotypical cheerleaders. One girl has natural blonde hair and blue eyes. Damian assumed that she was the captain by the way she acted. Another one had brown hair and brown eyes, and the last girl had unnatural blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Damie, why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" The natural blonde asked with a very annoying, flirty voice. She had even put her hand on Damian's arm, while she looked at him with a look that Damian was apparently supposed to fall for.

"Actually, I-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the three girls were dragging the tall teenager over to their table that had even more annoying looking cheerleaders. Damian looked back at his friends to see if any of them were even going to help him. He looked over to see Mike, Chris, and Josh laughing at him and when he looked at them, they gave him a thumbs up. Matt just shook his head while smiling. Jess, Emily, Ashley, and Sam were glaring at the guys like they were mad that they were trying to encourage Damian to flirt with the cheerleaders. Hannah looked...worried and Beth- Well Beth was pissed. She was too pissed to even look at Damian. Mostly because after Damian left, Mike told everyone that Damian was a ladies man.

Damian ignored the annoying voices around him as he looked over at Beth. He didn't want her to be mad at him. Hell, he didn't even want to be with the cheerleaders. He took his phone out to text Beth, but as soon as it was out of his pocket, the leader of the cheerleaders, who's name is Courtney, took his phone.

"Damie, I totally forgot that you don't have my number! I'm glad you reminded me to give it to you. Now we can text all the time!" Damian almost physically cringed at her high pitched voice. Before he knew it, he had 10 new numbers on his phone. The girls all even took pictures of themselves on his phone to make it their contact photo. Once Damian got his phone back, he immediately sent a text to Beth.

 _'Beth, I'm really sorry! I didn't even know that would happen.' -Damian_

He looked at her to see if she would look at it. He watched as she took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at it for one second, before angrily shoving the phone back into her pocket. Damian stared at her, shocked that she didn't even take the time to actually look at the message.

"Damie, are you even listening to me? Like oh my god!" Damian sighed and tried to hold his anger in as he looked at Courtney again.

"Sorry." He mumbled before listening to her go on and on about her outfits and her hair.

When lunch finally ended, Damian tried to find Beth to talk to her, but she was already gone.

 _ **Flashback end**_

For the rest of the school day, he tried to find Beth in between classes, since he had no afternoon classes with her. Mike had tried to distract him to get his mind off of Beth, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Damian sent her about a million text messages. He doubt that she even looked at them, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. He wasn't even 100% sure why she was mad at him, and he was starting to think that she was being childish for ignoring him.

Now he was at home, frantically cleaning everywhere in the house. To any other person, the house would be spotless to them, but Damian felt that it wasn't clean enough. His anxiety was getting the best of him again, and he was desperately trying to distract his mind. His mother tried to tell him many times that the house was clean enough and that he needed to stop, but he just ignored her. Damian was so focused on cleaning that he didn't even hear the doorbell going off. His mother came down the stairs and glared at him before answering the door.

"Hi, my names Beth. I live next door. My mom wanted me to come over and bring you these cookies. She would have came over herself, but she got caught up in her work." Damian panicked slightly when he heard her. He didn't know if he wanted to avoid her or run to the door to talk to her. He chose to keep cleaning since he didn't want her to get even more angry if he tried to talk to her. That, and he knew his mother would probably yell at him for being rude.

"Oh thank you! So, you're the Beth I've been hearing so much about." Damian almost dropped the bottle of windex he was holding.

'Why would she say that?!' He thought. Beth probably was just as surprised as he was. Sure he told her about Beth, but he also told her about everyone else. Damian has always been close to his mother, even though they didn't get along most of the time.

"You seem pretty close to my son, maybe you can talk some sense into him. He's been cleaning nonstop since he's gotten home from school. I think something is bothering him, but he won't tell me." Damian didn't bother to listen to anything else since he went into a different room. Beth would most likely turn his mother's offer down and just go home anyways.

After a few minutes, he concluded that Beth left as he scrubbed the bookshelves to get any dust off. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when the door opened. Damian continued to scrub the wooden shelf harder. Whoever came in the room was silent for a while and just stood there watching him before finally speaking.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked to clean." Beth's voice rang through the room. She sounded more nervous than angry. Damian kept quiet as he continued to clean. His hand was numb from cleaning so much and his arms felt like jello. The palm of his hand and his fingers were red and looked like they have been scrubbed until they turned raw. "Damian..." Beth moved closer to him and watch as he furiously cleaned. "Damian, you need to stop cleaning. You don't need to clean anymore, okay?" Damian shook his head as he tried to ignore her. Beth finally got fed up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him from cleaning. "Listen to me. You don't need to clean. If something is bothering you, then you need to talk to someone." She pulled the scrubbing brush out of his hand and saw how red it looked. "Tell me what's wrong." Damian avoided looking at her. He was confused and slightly angry by now. One minute Beth was so angry at him and ignoring him, and then the next she's worried and frantically trying to get him to talk.

"I don't understand you..." He finally said as he looked at her. He could see the confusion all over her face. "One minute you're talking to me like we're best friends, and then the next you're angry at me and ignoring me. And now you're talking to me. I just...I don't understand. I don't understand what I did wrong. Do you think I wanted to be dragged away by a bunch of annoying cheerleaders?" Beth let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"Well you are a ladies man after all." Beth stated in an angry tone. Damian looked confused for a moment before anger washed over him again.

"Seriously? Mike told you that, didn't he?" She looked away from him as she ignored him. "Beth, I'm not a ladies man. I haven't dated that many girls in my life, because not a lot of people can deal with me and my problems. The only reason those girls were all over me was because I told Mike that I might join the football team. They just happened to hear it and they went crazy." Damian let out some air before looking down at the ground. "Look, whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me. I want us to be friends." Well more than friends, but he wasn't going to tell her that. They have only known each other for about three days. He didn't want to ruin their friendship and he wanted to get to know her more before he even dated her. "If this is about the cheerleaders, then I don't want something so stupid to ruin our friendship."

It was quiet for a moment before Beth finally said something. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just overreacted for nothing. If you want to hang out with other gir- people..then that's completely fine with me." Damian returned the smile she gave him. "Let's just forget this mess even happened today, okay?"

"Yeah. That would be great." Beth gently grabbed his hand again to look at it.

"That looks like it hurts. Maybe you should lay off on cleaning for a while." Damian shrugged. He was still feeling slightly anxious.

"I don't really feel it. It's not the first time it's happened. I'll be fine." Beth went to protest, but saw the look on his face so she changed the subject.

"How about I help you catch up with science? Since we're in the middle of this unit." Damian happily agreed. The two spent the rest of the day talking about science before they got distracted by joking around. They ended up laying on Damian's bed, just talking about their lives and wondering what their futures would be.

* * *

 **So how was it? I'm hoping you guys liked it. I wanted to throw in a little drama (there will be more of it). Also I know not all cheerleaders are like the ones I wrote about. I just wanted them to seem annoying and yeah.**

 **If any of you have any ideas for up coming chapters, it would be awesome if you told me some! All the chapters for later on I already have some ideas for them, but I need a few ideas for the next few chapters.**

 **Here's the numbers of votes for who Damian should end up with:**

 **Mike- 16**

 **Jess- 6**

 **Sam- 3**

 **Matt- 4**

 **So far it's looking like it defiantly going to be Mike!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Hoser and A Fight Part 1

**This chapter kind of jumps ahead some. There will be flashback later on in the story of random moment's that Damian has had with the characters (don't worry I know what I'm doing with this). This is part one of this chapter. Part 2 will be up later today. I would have written it in all one chapter, but then it would have ended up being super long. Also after these chapters, I'm going to start doing this thing where some of the chapters are just random moments. Like some will just be random cute moments between Damian and Beth, or it will be a moment between Mike and Damian, or just something random. Those chapters will be kind of like in between the actual main story line chapters. They're pretty much to show how Damian bonds with everyone. There will also be flashbacks in those and some may be from when Damian was in Canada.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: A Hoser and A Fight Part 1**_

It's been about four months since Damian's first day at school. School was easy for him, but if he had any trouble with something, Beth or Hannah would help him out. Hannah mostly helped him with school work whenever he needed it and Beth help him in the classes that they had together. The whole situation with the cheerleaders was somewhat handled. The day after Beth and Damian made up, Damian politely told Courtney that he didn't want to be near them. However, Courtney still tries to steal him away from his friends.

Over the past 4 months, Damian has grown closer to the group. Him and Beth grew closer every day as did their crushes for one another. Mike became Damian's best friend. The two were always joking around and pranking each other whenever they had the chance. The only person he didn't get along with that much was Emily. He likes her, but sometimes she's just too much for him to handle. Jessica wasn't that bad either, but she had her annoying moments as well. Josh, Chris, and Matt were like brothers to him. Sam and Ashley were like the sisters that he's always wanted.

Everyone knew that there was something going on between Beth and Damian, but the two still haven't made any move to actually admit their feelings for each other. Damian's excuse was that he was waiting for the right time to make a move, while Beth just ignored everyone who teased her about her crush. The two spent at least an hour together every day (other than school).

Mike has tried almost everything to get Damian to ask Beth out. He's given him plenty of tips and ideas, but Damian always chickened out when he went to ask her. Damian did, however, know when exactly he was going to ask her out.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hey Mike, do you know when any fairs open around here?" Damian asked randomly as he stared down at the pizza in front of him. He was over at Mike's house and the two were eating pizza and playing video games.

The first time Damian came over was when Mike discovered Damian's OCD. His room had been a complete disaster, so of course Damian had a fit and immediately cleaned the mess. The others eventually found out as well when they went inside Damian's house. Hannah had asked Damian's mother how she kept the house so clean, and of course his mother told them all about his OCD. Damian was getting better though. It was an agonizingly slow process, but at least he wasn't getting worse.

"Uh about a month or so. Why? Are you going to bring Beth or something?" Mike teased as he wiggled his eyebrows a little. Damian playfully glared at him.

"No I was going to take you, but never mind. I'll just take Beth then." Mike tried to act hurt, but the two just ended up laughing until their sides hurt.

"But seriously, are you going to take her?" Mike asked once they both calmed down.

"Yeah. It could be like one of those cheesy dates where I win her a prize then pay the ferris wheel guy to stop the ride when we get to the top."

"Oh we could take the entire group, so she wouldn't see it coming!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

The fair wasn't until the end of the month. Damian and Mike had told everyone, except Beth, his plan already and no one has dared to say anything to her. Damian was excited and nervous about it. He couldn't help, but think about it every time he sees her.

Today however, Damian had other things on his mind. Today one of his friends from Canada was coming to visit him for the weekend. Damian's parents were gone on a business trip, and Damian thought it would be a great idea to invite his friends over to meet his Canadian friend.

Damian scurried around the house to make sure everything was clean. The doorbell rung loudly, causing Damian to almost knock over a vase in the hallway as he ran to get it. He opened the door to be greeted by a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. The boy was about average height for his age and he was dressed in blue jeans and a red button up shirt. "Marcus! You finally made it!" They gave each other a quick hug before Damian let him inside the house. Marcus sat his suitcase down by the door before he looked around the house.

"Still keeping things clean I see." Damian nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment. Marcus and his other Canadian friends always teased him for being OCD. They were the main reason why he called himself a clean freak sometimes, since that was one of their nicknames for him.

"Uh my friends should be here soon. I think you'll like them." Marcus sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Damian cringed slightly at the sight, but ignored it as he sat down.

"Cool! Meet any hot chicks yet? Are there any chicks coming over?" Marcus has always been the one to get all the ladies. He even got more girls than Mike did! Damian never could figure out how Marcus got so many girls to fall for him. He looked average, but he was one of the biggest jerks ever. The only reason Damian was still friends with the guy, was because he's known him since they were born. Marcus was like the older brother that always teased Damian, and forced Damian to do whatever he wanted him to do. Damian was like a younger brother who wanted to be friends with his big brother, even if he got hurt along the way.

"Uh yeah man. There's some pretty..hot chicks coming." Damian awkwardly said. He wasn't the one to usually say things like that. Damian was beginning to feel like this was a mistake.

"Sweet!"

For the next 20 minutes, Damian sat there listening to Marcus talk about what's been going on back in their hometown. Damian felt his heart drop when the doorbell rang again. He quickly got up to answer it. This time he was greeted by his 10 friends, who he could actually get along with. They all gave him a hug as they entered the house.

"So is this friend of yours here yet?" Jess asked.

"Uh yeah. He's in the living room." Damian hesitantly leads them to the living room. When they entered, Marcus stood to greet them.

"Damn. You weren't kidding when you said there was hot chicks." Marcus said as he's eyes scanned over each girl there. Damian saw his eyes linger on Ashley then Beth. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped closer to Chris, who was glaring at Marcus. Beth gave Damian look, as did a few of the others. Damian avoided eye contact as he stood there uncomfortably.

"Um guys this is Marcus. Marcus this is Josh, Beth, Hannah, Ashley, Chris, Mike, Jessica, Matt, Emily, and Sam." He pointed everyone out to Marcus as he said their names, but Marcus was too busy staring at Beth.

"Nice you meet you all." Marcus said as he sent them a creepy smile. "Eh bud, you got any beer?" He asked as he turned to look at Damian.

"No. We don't have any." Damian was lying. Of course, there was some kind of alcohol in his house, but he sure as hell didn't want to give Marcus any.

"You're still a horrible liar, clean freak." Marcus headed toward the kitchen to grab some alcohol.

Damian apologized as soon as Marcus was gone, "I'm sorry about him!"

"He seems like a nice guy." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah I forgot how much of an ass he is."

Marcus came back with an unopened 24 pack of beer. "I found a two-four!" He set it on the table and opened it. "Let's have our own little party eh?" He sent Beth a wink as he grabbed a can for himself. Everyone followed his lead and grabbed a can. Damian had a very bad feeling about this. He grabbed one anyways, but he knew he wouldn't bother drinking a lot of it. He needed to keep an eye on Marcus. He sure as hell won't let him touch Beth or any of the girls.

* * *

 **It took me forever to actually come up with this. I was having a major writer's block today.. So if you guys have any ideas (even if it's for the random moments thing that I was talking about earlier), feel free to tell me! I literally have a list of idea's on my phone. There's not that many right now (Even though I know what I will be doing during the game plot) so any ideas would be appreciated.**

 **Also someone asked me about the voting thing for who Damian will end up with. I'm going to end that! Damian will end up being with Mike! So I'm sorry to those who wanted to see Damian with any of the other characters, but I have a really, really great idea that only Mike can really fit for. I won't spoil anything though, so just be excited for that.**


	6. Chapter 4: A Hoser and A Fight Part 2

**I meant to post this earlier, but I ended up writing a few cute and funny chapters (those will be posted soon as well). This chapter took a different route then it was going to, but it's a lot better than what it was going to be. I'm sure you guys will love this chapter!**

 **Also,** _ **Hoser**_ **(part of the chapter title) basically means an idiot.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: A Hoser and A Fight Part 2**_

Everyone, except Marcus, drunk at least one can of the beer. It was about 10pm, and Marcus was being loud and obnoxious. He was rude to almost everyone, especially Damian. Damian was losing his patience as the hours went by. Marcus flirted with the girls non-stop and all of the guys hated him. Damian was regretting letting Marcus even come here. The others saw how much of an asshole Marcus was and even tried to ignore him.

They were all in Damian's arcade room, which had a large tv for video games, a pool table in one corner of the room and a small air hockey table on the other side. Josh, and Chris were sitting on the couch, playing a video game. Ashley was sitting next to Chris, and was watching the two boys play. Mike and Matt were teaching Jess and Emily how to play pool, while Hannah and Beth were playing air hockey with Sam watching. Marcus was sitting in one of the armchairs, and Damian was sitting in the armchair beside him. Damian was ignoring Marcus by playing a game on Beth's phone. He could tell that Marcus was beginning to get fed up with being ignored by everyone.

Beth's phone suddenly vibrated loudly as a text notification popped up. "Hey, Beth. One of your friend's just sent you a message." Damian said as he looked over at Beth and Hannah, who were intensely playing air hockey. Beth then cursed loudly as Hannah scored another goal. She laughed at Hannah, who did a little victory cheer. Beth walked over to grab her phone. As she walked by Marcus, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap before he forcefully kissed her. Damian quickly got up, dropping Beth's phone in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled as he pulled Beth away from Marcus. Beth wiped her mouth to get the feel of Marcus's lips off of hers. Josh and Chris quickly forgot about their game, as did everyone else. Marcus sat there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just having some fun man. Calm down." Josh got up and walked over to Marcus angrily.

"Dude you don't just kiss someone for 'fun'. Especially when that someone is my sister."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mike yelled. Everyone was clearly pissed off and Marcus was just enjoying everything. He went to say something, but he was interrupted by Damian pulling him up by his shirt. Damian kept a tight grip on Marcus's shirt as he started to drag him out of the room.

"What the hell, bro?! Let me go!" Marcus yelled. He struggled to get out of Damian's firm grip. "Come on man!" Damian finally let go of him when they reached the living room. Marcus stumbled and almost fell since he was slightly drunk.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Damian's hand twitched slightly as he tried to stay calm.

"Awe don't tell me you're mad. Wait, you're jealous aren't you?" Marcus asked before he started to laugh. "Really? You like her? I should have known!" Marcus laughed more. Damian clenched his jaw in anger. He could feel everyone else watching them, waiting to see how it all plays out. "You're just pissed that I made a move on her before you even did. You do know that she won't like a freak like you, right? I mean, who wants to deal with a clean fre-" Marcus was cut off by Damian's fist hitting him in the jaw. He stumbled and fell to the ground. "You fucking hit me!"

"Man, just leave before you get your ass kicked." Matt said angrily. Marcus ignored him as he stood up and tackled Damian to the ground. The air was literally knocked out of Damian once his back hit the ground. Marcus punched Damian twice before he was punched in the stomach by Damian. Damian quickly took advantage of the moment, and started punching Marcus over and over again before he was pulled away by Mike and Matt.

"Get the fuck out, asshat!" Damian yelled angrily.

"Calm down man." Josh told him, before he and Chris walked over to Marcus. Marcus clutched his now bloody broken nose as he groaned in pain.

"Alright buddy, get up." Chris pulled on Marcus's arm while Josh got the other. They easily pulled Marcus up. They both dragged him to the front door and threw him outside. "Have a nice day!" Chris yelled sarcastically. Emily grabbed the suitcase, that was still near the door, and she threw it at Marcus.

"Go back to Canada, pig!" She stomped back inside with Josh and Chris. Chris locked the front door so Marcus couldn't come back in.

Mike and Matt finally let go of Damian once Marcus was outside. "Well I did not see that coming." Matt said to break the intense silence.

"Yeah I didn't think you had that in you hockey boy." Jess patted Damian slightly on the arm. Sam rolled her eyes at Jess.

"We should probably get you fixed up, Damian." Sam said as she looked at Damian's hand. His lip was busted and his cheek was slowly starting to show a bruise. His hand had blood all over it and his knuckles were cut up.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom." Damian mumbled before he sat down on the couch. Sam nodded and left the room to go get the kit.

"Are you okay Damian?" Ashley asked politely.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She gave him a small smile. Sam came back in the room with the kit in her hands.

"Hey, why don't you guys head out before it get's too late. I'll help him." Beth grabbed the kit out of Sam's hands. Everyone sensed that Beth and Damian needed to talk alone, so they all agreed. Everyone said their goodbyes after Damian apologized for tonight.

It was silent as Beth slowly cleaned Damian's hand, except for the small hisses of pain that Damian would let every now and again. Beth nervously cleaned his hand. She could feel him looking at her as she worked. She wrapped his hand once all the blood was cleaned. It wasn't broken, but it was aching in pain. Damian looked away from her when she started to clean his lip. "I'm sorry about tonight." He finally said. Beth paused as she looked at him.

"You don't need to apologize." She finished cleaning his lip and started to put the extra bandages back in the kit.

"No, I do need to. I didn't think about him being a jerk. I guess I just got a little excited about seeing an old friend."

"Damian, look at me." Damian hesitantly looked at her. "You didn't know he would do that. He also had no right to say what he did. He deserved every hit you gave him. You didn't deserve getting hit." She gently touched his bruised cheek. "I-...Thank you. For everything, Damian." He stayed silent as he looked into her eyes. The two were quiet for a while until Beth finally broke the silence. "Was he right?...About you liking me?" She asked nervously. Damian's eyes widen slightly from surprise, but he gave her a small shy nod. She smiled and kissed his cheek. They both blushed a bright red. "Well he was wrong about me not liking you back. I've liked you for a while now."

"I've liked you since the first time I laid my eyes on you."

"You're such a dork." Beth laughed at his cheesy pickup line. Damian happily smiled at her. The two went quiet again when their eyes met. Slowly they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was everything they both imagined it to be.

"Maybe today wasn't so bad after all." Damian said as his smile grew wider.

* * *

 **Boom! Well what do you think? I was planning on Beth and Damian getting together when they go to a fair, but I ended up writing this without even thinking about what I was doing. The fair will still be a small chapter, but it will be their first date instead. I will post a few more small chapters tonight. Some will be cute, some will be funny, and some will be random. They won't all be Beth and Damian chapters. There will be some Mike scenes, Jess scenes, and other characters. Also one will be a flashback to when the group found out about Damian's OCD (someone wanted to know how they reacted and I figured it would have made a good chapter to do). Just a few more chapters until the night of the prank! I'm so excited to write it, but at the same time I'm sad that Damian will lose Beth.**

 **Also if you guys ever have any questions, just ask! All questions will be answered in the beginning of chapters.**


	7. Random Times 1: OCD

**This chapter has two flashbacks of when the group discovers Damian is OCD.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Mike's Mess**_

As soon as Damian walked into Mike's room, he felt the sudden urge to clean the entire room. To someone else it looked like it was just unorganized with some clothes on the floor. To Damian it looked like a war zone. "You okay, bro?" Mike's voice brought Damian back into reality.

"How do you stay in the room? This place looks like a war zone!" Mike shrugged as he looked around his room. To him it wasn't that messy.

"It's not that bad. It could be worse."

"Worse? Mike, I would have to strangle you if your room was any worse than this." Damian started picking up the clothes off of the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning. Do you want me to have a panic attack?" Mike laughed, but soon stopped when he saw how serious Damian was. "What do you mean you'll have a panic attack?"

"It's means exactly what it means." Damian replied sarcastically. He looked at Mike and saw how confused he still was. "Look I...I'm OCD. I have been for a long time. If anything isn't clean, then I have to clean it or else I'll freak out." Mike nodded as he tried to process the new information. It actually made sense. During class, Damian would randomly tap on the desk frantically. Mike never asked why he did this, because he didn't want to make his friend mad. Mike was assuming that he did that during class to keep himself from freaking out over any mess that was in the classroom.

Mike then decided to talk about a new action movie that just came out as he began to help Damian clean his room.

 _ **Flashback: First Time In Damian's House**_

Damian's mother opened the door. She smiled sweetly at the ten teenagers. Rebecca had told Damian to invite his friends over for dinner so she could meet them all.

"Wow you're house is so nice ! How do you keep it so clean?" Hannah looked around in awe as did the others.

"My son is how. That boy doesn't stop cleaning. Sometimes I feel lucky to have a son with OCD." Everyone, except Beth and Mike, looked surprised and shocked.

"Really, mom?" Damian glared at his mother. He had walked into the room right when his mother told them about his OCD. He made his mother promise a long time ago to never tell any of his friends about it, but she always ended up telling them.

"Oops, I'm sorry Damian. I keep forgetting that I'm not supposed to tell everyone." Damian sighed loudly.

"It's okay." He mumbled. They would have found out eventually.

"I'm going to go finish cooking. I'll let you all know when it's finished." His mom then left the group of teenagers alone. There was an awkward silence before Sam broke it.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Damian nodded as he looked down at the ground.

"I was going to eventually. Beth and Mike already knew." No one knew what to say next. Damian was starting to imagine the worst possible reactions they would have. "Look, I know it's kind of...weird, but I'm still normal like you guys. I'm just always paranoid, and anxious. I've been like this ever sense I was a kid. I don't want you guys to think of me any differently. If you think I'm too weird or whatever, then I understand."

"Why wouldn't we be friends with you? No one is perfect." Ashley said as she gave him a smile to make him feel better. The others smiled at him as well.

"Yeah man, you're our friend. Nothing will change that." Josh said before giving Damian a hug. Josh kind of knew how Damian felt. He knew the fear of being alone just because of the way they happened to act. Sure it might be different reasons, but Josh wanted Damian to know that he wasn't alone.

Everyone agreed with Josh. They've all became close to Damian over the time he's been here. He was important to all of them in different ways and they didn't want him to feel like he was the odd guy.

Damian felt better once they said that. He's never had friends that didn't make fun of him for being OCD. He told them about how he was taking medication and went to therapy once a week. He felt that he didn't have to keep any secrets from them again.

* * *

 **Here's a reminder that the next few chapters will be random flashbacks and moments between Damian and the Until Dawn characters. These chapters will be titled Random Times with a number beside them and whatever title I give them. Actual story chapters will have chapter numbers and the title.**

 **If you have any questions, ask in the reviews and I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Also if you want to see a certain moment/flashback, just say it in the reviews and I will most likely write it.**


	8. Random Times 2: Wisdom Teeth

**Here's a very short flashback of when Damian gets his wisdom teeth taken out.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Wisdom Teeth**_

Damian sat in his usual spot at the lunch table. He wasn't eating today and he had his head down on the table. Jess laughed as she sat down in front of him. "Geez what's wrong with you?" Damian just let out a loud groan and kept his head down.

"Hockey boy here is getting his wisdom teeth pulled out in a few days!" Mike said as he slapped Damian on the back. Damian looked at Mike with a fake glare before punching him lightly on the arm. Mike dramatically gasped as he grabbed his arm. "That hurt! You keep breaking my heart Damian!"

"You're a dork." Damian mumbled.

 _ **Time skip to two days later**_

Everyone laughed at Damian, who was entertaining himself by playing with everyone's milk cartons. Damian was acting like the milk cartons have taken over the world. It was lunch time and Damian was very loopy from his pain medication.

Damian reached over to grab Jessica's water bottle, she quickly grabbed it before he could. "Oh no mister. You're not taking my water." Damian pouted at her.

"Pweeeeaaaaassseeeee!" Jess shook her head. Damian groaned angrily. "I just wanted to play." Everyone laughed at him again. He sounded like a little kid who was hyper from eating too much candy.

* * *

 **If you have any questions, ask in the reviews and I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Also if you want to see a certain moment/flashback, just say it in the reviews and I will most likely write it.**


	9. Random Times 3: First Date

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **First Date**_

"Now don't get lost you two. Stay together at all times." Josh joked as Beth and Damian walked away holding hands. The fair finally came around and everyone wanted to go. Damian and Beth decided it was going to be their first date while the others did whatever they wanted.

"Whatever you say big brother!" Beth yelled back as she waved at him. Damian laughed and shook his head.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked as their hands swung slightly. They could get on any ride since Damian paid extra money for wrist bands instead of the tickets.

"There's so many rides! How am I supposed to pick?!" She yelled dramatically while she looked at all of the rides that were near them. The fair was somewhat large and had a lot of rides.

"Well we do have all night, and we can ride anything you want."

"Oh! Let's do this one first!" Beth dragged Damian over to the haunted house ride.

 **~Time skip to a few minutes later~**

Beth walked out of the haunted house ride, laughing as she exited.

"It wasn't that funny." Damian pouted as he crossed his arms. The ride was pretty interesting. Beth had screamed a couple of times when there was a jump scare, and Damian thought it wasn't scary at all. After they had gotten off, Damian was going to say it wasn't that scary at all to him, but he was cut off by a clown jumping out. Damian ended up screaming like a little girl as he hid behind Beth. Damian wasn't scared of many things, but he hated clowns and creepy dolls the most.

"No you're right. It was hilarious." Beth finally calmed down as she turned to look at him. She mimicked Damian's pout as she walked up to him. "Awe I'm sorry!" She leaned up and pecked his lips then pulled away smiling. "Better?"

"Hmm I think one more would make me feel better." He said as he put his hands on her hips. She laughed before giving him another kiss. "I'm much better now."

"Good, now come on stud. Let's go ride something else."

The couple rode more rides for about an hour until they both started to get hungry. Now they were on the hunt for food. "What do you want to eat?" Damian asked as they looked at the menu on the food stand they were at.

"Hmm I could go for a cheese pizza and some cotton candy with a diet sprite to drink." Damian nodded before going to the window to order their food.

They decided to sit down at one of the picnic tables, so they could eat. Beth would still tease him about the whole clown thing, but then Damian would start teasing her about the popcorn incident that happened weeks ago. They sat at the table for about forty minutes just talking and joking around as they ate. After that, they walked around as they ate the cotton candy. Beth spotted a water gun game. It was basically a racing game between two or more people. You had to spray the target and whoever's target filled up first, wins. "I bet I can beat you at that!" She said as she pointed at it.

"You're on!" They both went over and paid for the game, since the wristbands only paid for the rides. Damian ended up winning and he got a big brown bear for his prize. "For you, mon ange." Damian said as he handed her the bear. Beth smiled widely, but also looked at him shocked.

"Was that French?"

"Of course! French and English are the only languages I know." Damian knew French and English since the day he was born. His mother's side of the family all spoke French while his father's side spoke English.

"Impressive! Maybe you should teach me sometime." She gave him a wink before holding his hand as they started to walk again. "Thank you for the bear. I love it!"

"What are you going to name it?" Beth looked at the bear as she thought.

"His name is Ian."

"Why Ian? I thought you would have picked or something." He chuckled.

"Well since you gave it to me, I named it Ian. Ian is part of your name, DamIAN." She said the Ian part loudly so he could hear it. "And I wanted a name that would remind me of you." Beth smiled up at Damian as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You are so adorable." Beth blushed more as he leaned down to kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

 _ **'Mon ange' means 'my angel'.**_

 **A few of you have been saying to make Damian go after Beth the night of the prank. I was already planning for that to happen. I have that entire chapter planned out already. I've been planning that chapter ever since I started this story. At one point I was going to add another character in the story and that character would be with Beth the entire time, but I was only going to do that so Beth would live and become a wendigo with Hannah. I was going to give her a tattoo that Damian would recognize, but I decided not to do that. I could have Hannah die and Beth become the wendigo instead, but I don't want to change Hannah become a wendigo.**

 **If you have any questions, ask in the reviews or PM me! I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter.**


	10. Everyone's thoughts

**This chapter is just to show you guys what Damian thinks about everyone, and what everyone thinks about him. It isn't too descriptive, but it's there to give you guys some sort of picture of how Damian gets along with everyone.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 **Beth**

Damian has liked Beth ever since they first met. He is closer to her than anyone else. The two spend a lot of time together and when they aren't together, they text or called each other. Damian likes that he can talk to her about anything. She makes him feel calm, but a nervous wreck at the same time. Damian is happy that she can stand his OCD and that she tries to help him. Beth is the first girl that he's actually liked this much. It actually scares him that he loves her. Sometimes when he's with her, he quietly has to remind himself that she isn't a dream and that she is very real.

Beth loves Damian, even though she doesn't know it yet. She finds him hilarious and adorable. Often she spends her time listening to him talk or watching him play the piano. Beth thought his clumsiness was cute, because he would get embarrassed and even more nervous. She likes how creative and brave his is. She also admires how protective and honest he is.

 **Hannah**

Hannah thinks very highly of Damian. The two are close, but not as close as Damian is with Beth and Mike. Damian became Hannah's go to guy whenever she felt upset about something. He was always there for her. Hannah mostly likes that Damian is kind to her and she likes that he doesn't think her crush on Mike is weird.

Damian thinks she's a sweet girl who just needs to find someone to love. Someone that isn't Mike. He would never tell her that to her face though. Instead, he would just comfort her whenever she needed it.

 **Josh**

Damian and Josh acted like brothers. They often joke around and prank each other. Josh always makes sure that Damian is okay. He always reminds Damian that he's not alone and can always talk to him about anything. Josh thinks that Damian is smart enough to become anything, but is too shy to actually achieve things.

Damian likes that he has someone he could kind of relate to. He looks up to Josh like he's his big brother. He thinks that Josh is very complex, but loving.

 **Mike**

At first the two didn't talk much to each other, but the more they talked, the more they bonded. They know almost everything about each other. Mike thinks very highly of Damian. Mike feels like he could tell Damian anything. He even trusts him with his life.

Damian is impressed by how intelligent and determined Mike is. He hates that he is very persuasive though. Damian trusts Mike and will do almost anything for him.

 **Jessica**

When Damian first met Jess, he thought she was a stuck up bitch. He didn't like that she tried to get his attention all the time either. He slowly started to like her once he realized she wasn't that bad of a person.

Jess had tried for the longest time to get Damian to like her. She thought he was sexy and she just needed to be with him. After a while she finally gave up on that dream boat. Jess thinks Damian is very funny, but she also thinks that he's not the smartest at times. Jess is also very jealous of Beth, but she'll never admitted it.

 **Emily**

Emily doesn't get along with Damian very much. The two always argue about something. It could be about Damian's choice of clothing or about a piece of paper. She thinks he's annoying and thinks very lowly of him. She often will make comments about what he wears whenever she thinks it looks awful.

Damian dislikes Emily, because she is always putting everyone below her. He thinks she's very bitchy and hates that she always argues with him. But they do have their moments where they can actually agree on something and get along with each other.

 **Matt**

The two talk about football more than anything else. Matt thinks of Damian as his friend even though they don't talk that much. Matt thinks Damian is smart and creative.

Damian likes Matt, but he isn't close to him. He thinks Matt is very kind, but isn't very smart.

 **Ashley**

Damian and Ashley are like siblings. The two are close, but they also don't know much about each other. Ashley thinks that Damian is loyal and creative. She appreciates that Damian would do anything to protect his friends and family.

Damian likes how honest and friendly Ashley is. He protects her like how a brother would, even though they don't know each other that well. They often share their imaginations with each other and Damian is very supportive of Ashley's dream of becoming an author.

 **Chris**

Like Josh, the two would often joke around and prank each other. They also play many video games together. Chris enjoys Damian's humor and friendliness.

Damian likes Chris's witty sense of humor. He also likes how easy it is to talk to Chris.

 **Sam**

Damian and Sam don't hang out together much. They don't have that much in common, but they are good friends. Sam likes that Damian is very friendly and understanding. She treats him like a brother.

Damian appreciates Sam's confidence and honesty. He also appreciates how much she likes nature. Damian thinks that Sam is the most relaxed person from the group and he trusts her very much.

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


	11. Chapter 5: Stupid Prank

**It's finally the chapter where everything goes down! This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I ended up just taking a few things out.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Stupid Prank_**

It's been two years since Damian moved to America. He couldn't be anymore happier with his life. Everyone is still friends. Mike is now dating Emily, and Chris and Ashley like each other, but they haven't admitted it to each other yet. Beth and Damian's love for each other grows stronger everyday.

Damian had moved out of his parents house when he graduated. He now lives in an apartment that's not far from them. Beth spends most of her nights at Damian's apartment. They often go to the Washington's lodge whenever they can. Beth's parents love Damian and they would often invite him over for dinner whenever they weren't busy. Damian's mother loved his friends and his father slowly warmed up to them.

Today was the first day of their annual winter getaway. They invited all their friends and they had gone up there earlier than anyone else to get everything ready.

"Don't you just love the winter air?" Damian asked as he looked at the snow covered trees. He and Beth were standing on the porch waiting for the others to arrive.

"Yeah, but I think I'd rather be inside cuddling by the fire." She kissed his cheek before pulling away from him. "I'm going back inside. Unlike you, I get cold easily." Beth poked his arm and walked back inside. Damian watched as she left and wondered how he got so lucky.

"Damian!" Damian looked down to see Josh, Hannah, Sam and Chris.

"Well hello strangers! I'm sorry, but we don't want any of your Girl Scout cookies." Damian joked as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, you're so funny Damian." Sam punched his shoulder lightly before giving him a hug. "How come Beth's not out here with you?" Everyone knew how much the couple were together.

"She just went inside. Some people can't handle the cold like I can." Damian didn't mind the cold, in fact it really didn't bother him that much.

They eventually went inside before the others arrived. When everyone was present, that's when the party started. Everyone drunk at least a couple of bottles of alcohol before it was dark outside. They stopped partying when they eventually separated from the main room.

Damian had no clue where everyone was at right now. He had gone to his and Beth's room to get rid of a horrible headache. He was in there for a couple of hours before the headache eventually went away. As he walked downstairs, he saw the others leaving the kitchen. The only ones that weren't with them were Hannah, Beth, Sam, Chris, and Josh. He didn't bother trying to talk to them since they didn't even notice him there. He walked in the kitchen to see Josh and Chris passed out and Beth was looking out the window.

"Well hello, Mon amour. What are you doing here all by your lonesome self?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"I've been waiting for you to come back down. Are you feeling any better?" Earlier Damian began to have a bad feeling about something, but he ignored it. When Beth had asked him what was wrong, he just said he wasn't feeling well. It wasn't anything that he needed to worry about. The lodge was probably giving him the creeps since it's so old.

"Well I feel a lot better now that I'm looking at the most beautiful creature in the world." Beth laughed as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"You're so cheesy."

"Mhm you know you love it." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Of course I love it. I love everything about you." He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug. They stood there in each other's arms. It was silent, but it was comforting.

"Move in with me." Damian randomly said.

"What?" Beth leaned back to look at him.

"Move in with me. I mean you basically already live with me. I just want to make it official." He looked at her with a loving look. Beth watched him for a moment to see if he was being 100% serious. After a few minutes, she finally nodded.

"Okay. I'll move in with you." She smiled brightly when a smile grew on his face. She loved making him smile like that. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Damian would ask her to move in with him. She slept there almost every night, and she had most of her things there already since she was there all of the time. Damian didn't mind that she had her things there. He actually liked seeing it there. It always reminded him that she loved him and it gave him some comfort.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked after he kissed her.

"Hmm no, I don't believe you have." She teased. Damian dramatically gasped.

"How could I not? You are the sunshine to my life. Actually, you're more like my life. You're my everything and I can't imagine life without you. Words can not fully describe how much I love you." Beth couldn't stop smiling. Everyday they would remind each other how much they loved each other.

"I think you're a little love sick." She joked as she put her hand on his forehead like she was checking his temperature.

"Oh ha ha!" She giggled when Damian stuck his tongue out at her. He pulled away from her and went to the cabinets to find something to snack on. "Oh sweet! Doritos! I forgot we bought these."

"How could you forget? You eat those things all the time." It was true. Damian loved the chips and he always bought a bag when he goes shopping. "Hey, did you see that? Dad said it'd just be use this weekend." Damian walked over to the window she was looking out of.

"It was probably some kind of animal. You have nothing to be worried about, okay?" Beth hesitantly nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go grab my phone, I left it in the room." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beth smiled and kissed him one more time before she let him go.

Damian quickly walked up stairs and grabbed his phone. As he grabbed it, he heard someone yelling Hannah's name. He walked back downstairs to see the front door opened. "The hell..."

"You JERKS!" He frowned at the sound of Beth's angry voice. He quickly walked out the door just in time to see Beth running away.

"Where the hell is she going?! What did you assholes do?!"

"It was jus-" Ashley began to speak, but she stopped when Damian ran off after Beth.

"Damian!" Mike yelled to attempt to stop him. Damian ignored them as he kept running.

"Beth!" He lost sight of her, but continued to run. He was starting to regret not grabbing his jacket. He was only wearing blue jeans, his boots, a long sleeve shirt, and a hoodie that did little to keep him warm.

"Fuck..." Beth's footprints were still visible, but they wouldn't be for long. The snow was coming down heavily and would cover them if he wasn't fast enough. Damian noticed that she jumped down into the woods instead of staying on the path. He didn't know why she ran out here, but he figured the others had something to do with it. "Damn it, Beth." He jumped down and followed her steps.

"I can't see any fucking thing." Damian remembered his phone and he quickly took it out to turn on the flashlight. He could see much better with the light. He needed to find Beth fast. He didn't want her to get lost and he sure as hell didn't want to get stuck outside with no jacket on.

By now, the footprints were starting to fade away. Damian picked up his pace. He was actually starting to get cold now and it wasn't fun. "Beth!" A strange noise startled him. It didn't sound like a person and he sure as hell has never heard an animal make that sound before.

"What the fuck was that?" He heard a twig snap in the distance. "Beth?...is that you?" It was silent. Damian could feel himself start to panic. He was wondering if this was why he felt weird earlier today. 'Maybe it was a sign..' He thought to himself. Damian shook his head to get back to focus. He needed to find Beth.

A loud beep came from his phone. Damian looked down to see that his phone was almost dead. "Oh fuck me!" He then heard the sound of tree branches breaking then the same scream from a moment ago. "What the hell is that?" He backed away from where the sound was coming from. Damian looked down to see where the footprints where, but he only saw untouched snow. "Fuck..." He quickly walked in a random direction to get away from the noise. "Where the fuck are you..."

The light on his phone suddenly turned off. Damian frantically tried to turn it on, but his phone was dead. He heard the noise come from behind him again. He turned, but he only saw moonlight did little to light anything because of the tall trees. By now his entire body was shaking from the cold. He knew if he stayed any longer than he will get sick or possibly die.

Damian stood still as he tried to listen for any sounds. He heard the scream again, but it sounded like it was moving away from him. After a few minutes, he finally found the courage to move. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to try and find Beth. Whatever that thing was probably could hurt her or him.

He then heard screaming. Actual human screams. "BETH!" He ran towards where he thought the screams were. It sounded far away and he doubted he would get there. He silently prayed that it wasn't Beth. After running for what felt like hours, he finally stopped to breathe. He knew he shouldn't stop though. He needed to know if Beth was okay.

* * *

 **Boom! Cliffhanger! Well, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, the next chapter will be up later tonight.**

 _ **'Mon amour' means 'my love'.**_

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


	12. Chapter 6: Guilt

**This chapter is kind of short, but I will be posting the next chapter soon.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will defiantly use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Guilt**_

"BETH!" Damian yelled out again. He waited for an answer, but never received any. Damian sighed loudly and sat down in front of a tree. He couldn't find Beth and he was still lost. He sat there feeling defeated. He was exhausted, his body was numb from the cold, and his lips were chapped. Part of him wanted to give up and just die right there, but the thought of Beth kept him going.

After a few minutes, Damian slowly stood back up and started walking again. He hoped that Beth somehow made it back to the lodge. Damian still wondered why she ran off. He remembered someone yelling Hannah's name when he was getting his phone. Maybe Hannah got upset and ran outside.

"I'm hoping this is all a dream and I'll wake up in bed with Beth..." He mumbled as he stumbled through the dark. He could only see random spots where the moonlight shined down. The tall trees blocked a lot of the light out which annoyed Damian. "Really wish I had a fucking flashlight or if the sun came up already." He suddenly saw a light in the distance. "That better be the fucking lodge!" He ran towards the light and smiled brightly when he saw that it was indeed the lodge.

Damian tripped over a large branch that had fallen from a tree a while back. Pain shot through his left foot. Damian slowly stood up as he brushed the snow off his face. Once to his feet, he quickly limped to the lodge. As soon as he opened the door, Sam bombard him with questions while Mike started to yell at him for running off.

"Are you okay?"

"You're a fucking idiot, do you know that?"

"Did you find them?"

"Do you realize how cold it is out there? You could have died!"

The questions kept coming and Damian couldn't understand a thing they said. "Can you guys shut up!" He yelled. The two looked at him slightly shocked. "Is Beth in our room? I don't see her in here." Damian asked as he looked around the room. By then the others, except Josh and Chris, had came in the room. They all looked at him with sad and guilty expressions.

"She...she's not here, man. She's still out there...so is Hannah.." Matt didn't look at Damian. In fact, no one was. Damian stood there staring at Matt like he didn't understand what he just said. He suddenly laughed.

"Nice try guys, but that's not funny." Ashley started hysterically crying and Sam was trying not to cry. Damian's face dropped when he realized they weren't joking. "W-why didn't you guys help me look?! If you actually did something, then they would be back already!"

"Damian, I'm sure they're fine. They will be back soon. You- you just need to calm down and wait, okay?" Mike put his hand on Damian's arm to try and calm him down. Damian jerked away, but his left foot practically gave out from his weight. He stumbled backwards and Mike grabbed him to keep him from falling. "Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake! You're freezing and your clothes as soaking wet!" Damian didn't make an effort to fight Mike as he practically dragged him upstairs. He took him into the bathroom and made him lean against a wall while he turned on the water. Damian slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"M-Mike..." Mike looked at him as he checked the water to see if it was hot yet. "Why? Why did they run out there?" Mike swallowed hard as he looked away from Damian. The guilt was slowly eating him from the inside.

"It..it was just a stupid prank." Mike's voice cracked as he spoke.

"A prank? What did you do to them?!" Damian demand.

"We didn't prank Beth! I swear! We just did a stupid prank on Hannah and she over reacted and ran off. Beth just followed her. She wasn't a part of any of it." Damian sat there taking it all in. His body was shaking worse from his cold wet clothes. Mike looked at him with worry in his eyes. "They will be fine. I promise. They'll be back soon and we will apologize to them for being immature jerks." Damian slowly nodded at Mike's words. "You need to get out of those clothes. You'll get sick if you don't." Mike said softly. Damian nodded again. He found himself unable to speak. It was like he forgot how to speak.

Mike sighed when he realized that Damian wasn't going to move. He bent down and gently took off Damian's shoes so he wouldn't hurt his foot even more. His foot didn't look broken so it was most likely just badly sprained. "Come on! Stand up buddy." Mike grabbed Damian's arms and helped him up. Damian's hands shook badly as he tried to peel off his wet hoodie and shirt. Mike helped his take off his clothes before helping him get into the hot water. "I'll come check on you later, okay?" Damian sat there staring at the wall, but he gave him a small nod. "Do you need anything?" Damian stayed silent as Mike waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he hesitantly walked out of the bathroom.

Damian sat there wondering if Beth and Hannah were okay. He had a bad feeling about everything and he just wished he could somehow go back in time and change everything so they would still be here. He blamed himself for leaving Beth alone in the kitchen. He blamed himself for not bothering to ask the others what they were whispering about. Damian knew he didn't really do anything wrong, but he couldn't blame anyone except himself.

* * *

 **So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up in a few hours or so. I should be back to posting regularly, but if I ever don't post a new chapter for a couple of days, it just means I'm very busy. I will not quit writing this story, so don't worry.**

 **Also I need some help deciding a few things. I'm not sure when Mike and Damian will get together. It will either be during the wendigo thing or after it. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if they would fit very well. Mike and Jess will be together, but I'm just struggling to figure out when Mike and Damian will realize their feeling for each other. Please give me any ideas! I appreciate any ideas and will think about every one of them!**


	13. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Search Begins**_

An hour later, Mike came back into the bathroom with clothes in his hands. "Damian.." Mike slowly opened the door and found Damian sitting there in the tub just staring at the water. "I uh I brought you some clothes." Mike spoke softly as he looked at Damian. He set the clothes down on the counter of the sink. "We called the police. They'll be here in the morning to look for them." Mike grabbed a towel and handed it to Damian, who decided to get out of the tub. "I'll let you get dressed. I'll be outside the door, alright?" Damian nodded and Mike walked out of the bathroom.

Damian slowly dried off before pulling the fresh clothes on. Once he was finished, he exited the bathroom to find Mike standing there waiting. "I'll take you to your room. You need to get some rest." Mike looked Damian over. He looked better than he did when he showed up. He wasn't shaking badly anymore, and he didn't look unnaturally pale either.

"No. I need to wait for Beth." Mike didn't argue with him, instead he helped Damian walk to the room with the huge TV. Sam was the only one in the room when they got there. She gave Damian a sad smile when she saw him. Mike left to grab Damian a blanket after Sam sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." Damian replied quietly. Mike came back and handed Damian a thick blanket. The three of them sat there in silence. The silence gave Damian comfort as he sat there waiting for Beth to walk through the door. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Damian struggled to stay awake. He was exhausted from wandering around in the dark. He eventually fell asleep while resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

A few hours later, Damian woke up to hear voices and footsteps in the lodge. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the couch. He looked around confused for a moment, then he remembered what happened last night. Damian saw a couple of police officers walking around the lodge. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to see if anyone was in there. Josh was sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. Chris and Sam stood near him to comfort him. Mike was quietly talking to an officer close by. When he shut the door, Mike looked over then gestured him to come over.

"Damian, this is officer McKinley. He wants to ask you some questions." Damian nodded as he looked the officer over. He was a tall man with a strong build. He was bald, and he had a beard that was neatly trimmed and light brown eyes.

"Damian, I just need you to answer a few things and then you can go home with the others." McKinley took out a notepad and pen to take down notes of what Damian would say. "Where were you before the twins ran off?"

"Beth and I were in the kitchen, then I went to grab my phone from our bedroom." The officer nodded as he wrote something down.

"You and Beth are in a relationship correct?"

"Yeah, we've been together for almost two years." The officer nodded again as he wrote it down.

"Your friends said you ran after them, but you made your way back. Can you tell me what happened?"

"After I grabbed my phone, I heard Beth yelling so I went downstairs. The door was open and I walked out in time to see Beth running off. I didn't know why she was running into the woods, but I ran after her because I didn't want her to get lost. I didn't know she was running after Hannah until I came back. She was running pretty far ahead of me. I followed her footstep as quick as I could before the snow covered them. She jumped down at the side of the steps instead of going the safe way. It was pretty dark, so I took out my phone to use the light on there. By then I had lost sight of her. I yelled her name, but she never answered me back. I heard some strange thing...screaming. It wasn't a human or any animal I've ever heard of. I freaked out when I heard it and stopped to look around. My phone ended up dying at that point, so I couldn't see anything. I heard Beth scream so I ran in the direction I thought it came from. I just kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I somehow ended up at the lodge. I thought they would have been here by then, but they weren't..." His voice trailed off at the end. Mike looked down at the floor with a guilty expression. The officer nodded again as he finished writing.

"I'm sorry about all this happening. You're a pretty brave kid for going after them." McKinley gave Damian a light pat on the shoulder. "We'll find your girlfriend and her sister so don't worry about it, okay? They will be fine." Damian nodded and the officer walked away, leaving Mike and Damian alone.

"Damian I'm so-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"Just stop, Michael. I don't blame you for any of this. I don't blame any of you, so stop apologizing okay?" Mike sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"I already packed your things for you. They want us to leave soon so they can look for them. Emily picked out some clothes for you to wear since she wouldn't let me do it." Damian let out a small laugh.

"Of course she would do that. She would snap your head off if you didn't pick something fashionable for me." Mike laughed along with Damian. He was happy to see Damian cheering up some.

"Come on. Let's go get ready and we'll head out."

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


	14. Chapter 8: Blame

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will defiantly use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Blame**_

It's been almost four months since Beth and Hannah have gone missing. Damian hasn't bothered to talk to anyone. In fact, he never goes out of his apartment anymore. His cell phone was off at all times and the only person who came to see him was his mother. He's dropped some weight and his skin was paler than before. He barely eats and his depression worsened every day. His mother worried about him nonstop. She would force him to eat something every time she came over. Any time she had the day off from work, she would come and check on him. After the first month, he started asking her to buy him beer. She would always give him a lecture about alcohol being bad for him, but she would always buy him some. Most days, Damian would just sit there and drink his sorrows away.

The apartment was the same way it was four months ago. The only changes were all the pictures of Beth and Hannah was flipped over. The TV stayed off and Damian would just sit there in silence, hoping that they were still alive and Beth would come home.

Nightmares haunted him every time he slept. They were so bad that he was scared to sleep. It was the same dream every time, but it became more vivid every time. It always starts out with him and Beth at home being the happy couple they were. Then Beth would walk out the front door and Damian would follow. They would always end up on the mountain and Beth would suddenly disappear. Damian would run nonstop just to find her. The nonhuman screams would follow him as he ran. He would eventually fall off a cliff and end up in a cave. He would find Beth and Hannah there, crying in fear. When he would walk closer to them, they would scream at him. Blaming him for not saving them. Blaming him for getting them killed. Their voices would echo in the caves, making them louder than what they seem. When he would finally break down, their voices stopped. He would hear footsteps coming closer to him and when he looked up. Beth would be there. Damian would wake up in a cold sweat just before Beth could say anything to him.

Damian's mother tells him that he needs to go to therapy again, but he simply refused to go there. They would put him on a bunch of medication that he didn't want to take. He knew that he needed some kind of help, but he felt like this was his punishment for not saving them. He blamed himself everyday for what happened. A part of him told him to blame his friends for this, but he couldn't. He just couldn't blame them.

Today was like any other day for Damian. He sat on the couch staring at the few empty bottles of beer that sat on the coffee table in front of him. He heard the door opened, but he didn't bother to move since he knew it would be his mother.

"He should be in here." Damian looked up to see his mother walk in carrying a few bags. He saw someone behind her and realized that it was Mike. He looked at Mike in shock. He was confused about what he was doing here, but overall shocked. "Damian, I brought Michael along with me. He's been worried about you and wanted to see you." She took the bags that Mike was carrying. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Damian hesitantly shook his head. His mother sighed and started walking to the kitchen. "I'll leave you boys alone. I'm going to cook us all something to eat."

Mike awkwardly stood there after she left. He felt guilty for not visiting Damian sooner. This entire time he was afraid to face Damian, because he thinks he would blame him for his girlfriend being missing. When he saw how Damian looked, he felt even more guilty. He was shocked at how different he looked. Damian's mother would tell him how Damian is doing every time he called to ask her.

"Hey Damian..." Mike spoke softly as he sat down beside him. He looked everywhere except Damian. He was afraid of seeing hatred in his best friend's eyes.

"W-what are you doing here Mike?" Damian eventually croaked out.

"I uh, I wanted to come and apologize..." Mike said as he awkwardly rubbed his hands together.

"Apologize for what?" Mike looked at Damian surprised.

"F-for everything! I mean, I tried to call you and text you, but you never answer. I haven't seen you in four months! I never could get the courage to actually come see you, because I know you hate me for Be-...for them being gone..." His voice trailed off as he buried his face into his hands. Damian sat there for a moment before pulling Mike into a tight hug.

"I don't hate you Mike. You're my best friend. I don't blame you for anything thing. I don't blame anyone. I told you that four months ago and I will keep telling you that. I should be apologizing for not answering your calls. My phone has been off for a while now and I didn't even think about turning it on." They pulled away and gave each other a small smile.

"Well from now on, I'm going to come over every day to see you! I mean it too. One of these days I'll drag you out of this place before you turn into a vampire." Mike said jokingly. Damian let out a small laugh, which made Mike smile more.

"So, anything new with you?" Damian asked.

"I'm probably breaking up with Emily soon."

"Oh? Why's that? I thought you were pretty into her." Damian crossed his arms as he leaned back into the couch to get comfortable.

"Yeah, it's just not the same anymore. We argue like all the time now." Mike stated as he got himself comfortable.

"Every couple goes through a few bumps on the road every now and then. Just give it some time. Buy her some flowers or something to keep her happy." Mike chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe that will cheer her up some." The two were quiet for a moment before Mike spoke up again. "You're mom told me everything that's going on...you could have come to my house. I would have helped you out man." Mike spoke softly as he looked at Damian. Damian nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. Mike decided to drop the subject and talk about other things.

* * *

 **So how was it? I ended up writing it a different way than what I planned, but I think it turned out okay. The next chapter is going to have a lot of feels in it! So bring tissues because it's going to get pretty sad.**

 **I can only think of two more chapters to write that takes place before the UD's events. So if you guys have any suggestions or ideas of what you want to see before the Wendigo stuff, please feel free to tell me!**

 **If you have any questions, ask in the reviews or PM me.**


	15. Chapter 9: Dreams and A Ring

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so happy you guys like this story! I didn't think this many people would like it so it means a lot to me that you guys enjoy it. Also I want to thank ShieldShadow777 for giving me a wonderful idea that helped me write this chapter. Also thank you to everyone else who has been sending me awesome ideas! I've literally have been thinking about different ways to add most of your ideas into the story.**

 ***Gives you all a million boxes of tissues* You might need these for this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Dreams and A Ring**_

 _Damian ran for his life in the cold, dark place. The haunting screams chased him as he ran. His legs felt numb as the snow slowed him down._

 _"Beth!"_

 _He couldn't stop running. He needed to find her. He needed her to be okay. The path he ran on seemed to never end. He felt like he was going insane. The screams were beginning to hurt his ears as they grew louder and louder._

 _Suddenly he fell down a dark hole. Jagged rocks pierced his skin as he fell. He laid there on the cold hard ground, feeling hopeless and lost._

 _Screams of pain and cries of fear echoed around as he slowly stood up and began to search for the source of the sounds._

 _"Damian..."_

 _His eyes searched through the dark as he looked for them._

 _"Damian over here.."_

 _The voices circling around him as they taunted him. Damian walked through the endless maze of cave tunnels._

 _"Damian..."_

 _He saw two girls huddled together like they were trying to stay warm._

 _"Beth? Hannah?"_

 _Their cries stopped as they disappeared. Damian looked around the cave, confused._

 _"It's all your fault!"_

 _Beth and Hannah appeared in front of him as they yelled at him angrily._

 _"You left us to die!"_

 _Damian shook his head as tears streamed down his face._

 _"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry!"_

 _"You killed us Damian!"_

 _Sobs escaped him as he shook his head more._

 _"I thought you loved me!"_

 _"I thought we were friends!"_

 _Their yells grew louder as they stepped closer to him. He stepped backwards and fell down. He shut his eyes tightly as they reached out to touch him._

 _"Damian!_

 _"Damian!"_

"Damian!" Damian quickly sat up, gasping for air as he jolted awake. He felt a pair of hands touch him, causing him to panic and try to scurry away. "Damian, it's okay! It's me! It's Mike! You're okay! It was just a bad dream." Damian calmed down once he realized that it actually was Mike. His eyes scanned the room as he tried to catch his breathe. His gaze landed onto the tv and he realized he had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Mike.

"Sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Damian said exhaustedly as he ran his fingers through his hair. It's been almost two weeks since Mike promised Damian that he would visit him everyday. So far he has kept his promise even though Damian says he doesn't need to.

"Don't worry about it, bro. It's cool." Mike looked at Damian with a worried expression. Damian's mother had told him that Damian has nightmares, but he didn't think they were that bad. Damian would flinch and whimper in his sleep while his hands clutched the closest thing they could grab. "Do...do you wanna talk about it?" Damian shook his head while avoiding eye contact. If anything he wanted to forget the dream. He wanted to just crawl in a dark hole and never leave again.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here for you." Mike's phone suddenly vibrated loudly. He looked down at his phone and saw Emily's name. He sighed quietly and ignored it. "Wanna play some video games?" He asked with a large smile. He hoped he could somehow cheer up his best friend with some video games.

"Why? So I can beat your ass like always?" Damian teased with a laugh. Mike joined in the laughter.

"I plan on beating you this time!"

"You say that every time and you have yet to actually succeed." Damian said as he hooked his xbox to the tv.

After a few minutes of playing, Damian noticed Mike's phone was buzzing like crazy. "Your phone is going crazy." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's just Emily." Mike cursed loudly as Damian's character killed his own.

"You should probably answer her man. She'll be pissed if you don't." Mike sighed, but nodded since he knew Damian was right. His phone buzzed again as Emily tried to call him. Damian got up and walked into the kitchen to let Mike talk to his girlfriend in private even though he could still hear him talking.

"Look I'm sorry Em...Can't we go shopping later? I'm with Damian right now...Emily, he's my friend...whatever...okay I'll be there soon.." Damian walked back into the living room to see Mike getting ready to leave. "Hey man, I have to go. I forgot that I promised Emily I would take her shopping today."

"It's cool. Have fun, Mike." Damian sighed as he walked back into the kitchen. Mike stood there for a moment, debating if he should stay or not, but he eventually decided to just leave.

Damian searched the fridge to find what he was looking for. He finally grabbed a bottle of whiskey in the back where he stashed his alcohol. He grabbed it and opened it before chugging almost half of it. The burning sensation in his throat gave him comfort. All he wanted to do was drink until he couldn't remember anything.

Damian looked around the apartment and decided that it needed to be cleaned. He walked into his bedroom and opened his closet to find a hoodie to wear, so he wouldn't get cold while cleaning. Ever since he got lost in the snow, the cold practically followed him everywhere. He hated it. He hated the cold and he hated snow now.

He turned on the closet light and searched for his favorite hoodie. Damian avoided looking at the side of the closet that had Beth's things. He didn't dare to touch anything of hers and he wouldn't even look at any of her things. He spotted his favorite hoodie on the top shelf. It was practically buried under a lot of things. Damian wondered why his hoodie was there instead of being with his other clothes. He reached up and struggled to pull the hoodie out. A shoe box near the hoodie fell off the shelf when Damian finally got the hoodie free. He groaned when he realized all the items inside the box had fallen out and scattered everywhere. Inside the shoe box were a lot of pictures and letters of Beth and himself. The two took a lot of pictures together and they would always write cute letters to each other.

Damian picked up the pictures and letters up as quick as he could. Just as he picked up the last picture, he spotted a small black box that had fallen out of the shoe box. His heart dropped when he realized what it was. Memories started to flood his mind as he picked up the small box. He slowly sank down onto the floor until he was sitting. His eyes teared up as he stared down at the box in his hands. A small tear trailed down his face after he slowly opened the box.

 ** _~time skip to a few hours later~_**

Mike walked up the stairs feeling slightly exhausted. Emily decided to argue with him the entire time they were out together. Mike knew he needed to pay more attention to her, but he was worried about his best friend. Mike opened the door to Damian's apartment feeling relieved now that he can sit down and relax.

"Damian I'm back!" Mike walked into the living room, but didn't see Damian where he usually was. Mike then looked in the kitchen, but again, he didn't see Damian anywhere. The bathroom door was open, so Mike knew Damian wasn't in there. He walked into the bedroom to find Damian sitting against the wall. Pictures and letters were scattered around him. Mike felt himself get angry when he saw the empty bottles of whiskey and beer around Damian as well.

"Damian...what are you doing?" Mike asked as he tried to stay calm. Damian jumped slightly when Mike spoke. He looked like he had been crying for hours and he looked like a mess.

"What does it look like?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Damian you promised that you would stop drinking." When Damian's mom told Mike that Damian drunk alcohol all the time, Mike made him promise that he would stop drinking.

"Yeah, well not all promises are kept." Damian mumbled as he shook the last bottle of beer to see if there was any more in it. Mike took the bottle away from him before sitting down beside Damian. It killed him to see his best friend like this. He felt guilty for everything. He blamed himself for ruining his friend's life. "You can't live like this forever, Damian. I know it's only been a few months since she's been gone, but she wouldn't want you to live like this. Beth would want you to move on and live your life to the fullest. I'm not saying just forget everything that's happened between you two. You just need to focus on all the happy moments you had with her. Just think about those moments and be glad you actually had those times with her. She would want you to be happy."

Damian sat there quietly. He knew Mike was right, but the guilt still bothered him. He slowly picked up the small black box that was sitting beside him. He stared at it for a moment before handing it to Mike. Mike looked at it with slight shock and sadness. "Open it."

Mike already knew what was going to be inside, but he opened it anyways. Inside of the box is a small silver ring with four small white diamonds on the top. Inside the words _'I'll always love you'_ were engraved into it. Mike sat there in shock. He never would have expected this. Mike knew that Damian loved Beth very much, but he didn't know that he would buy her an engagement ring.

"I didn't plan on buying it...I didn't plan on proposing to her until we were out of college...I just...I saw it one day and I couldn't help but think 'that ring would be perfect for Beth.' I didn't buy it then. I ended up buying it the second time I saw it. I used a lot of my college fund for it. I knew I could just get the money back no problem, so I bought it and hid it from her. Everyday I would just imagine her wearing that ring...I would think about the day we would get married...the day we would have our own family...I loved her...I still do. She's my life. She made me complete and now that she's gone...I...I just feel empty...broken...and guilty. I have nightmares of them just blaming me for not saving them. They make me feel insane sometimes.." Damian let out a small chuckle as tears streamed down his face. Even Mike had a few tears escaping his own eyes. His best friend was broken and he didn't know how to help him. "I don't know what I did wrong..I-..damn it!" More tears flowed down as sobs escaped his body. Mike pulled Damian into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Damian. I'll help you. I'm going to help you get through this. I should have been there for you sooner. I'm so sorry." Damian wrapped his arms around Mike tightly like he was afraid he would disappear and never come back.

"Promise me that you won't leave me too. I couldn't take it if you left me too." Damian sobbed. Mike's heart practically broke into a million pieces at the sound of Damian. He sounded so lost and scared. Mike began to worry even more for his friend. Never in his life would he have thought he would see his best friend breaking right in front of him.

"I promise. I'll never leave you Damian."

* * *

 **Do you hate me for making this chapter so sad? Poor little Damian! I feel so bad for doing this to him! Mike just needs to give him a hug and never let go of him.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me how you liked it! If you have any questions just ask (I'll answer the ones that I can actually answer without giving away what happens in the story), and if you have any ideas, don't be scared to share them ^-^**


	16. Chapter 10: A Party and An Argument

**This chapter is kind of short, but I didn't want to make it too long since the next chapter will finally be where the game starts at and it's pretty long. The next chapter should be posted sometime later today or tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**

 **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**

* * *

 **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means a lot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: A Party and An Argument**_

"Damian! Come on man! The party is gonna be over by the time you get your ass out here." Mike yelled as he and Jessica walked through the front door. The past few weeks Mike hasn't been around as much as he used to be. Damian would always question him, but he would only receive some excuse and an apology. Mike managed to convince Damian to come to a party as an apology hang out kind of thing. What he didn't tell him was that Jess was going with them. Damian never bothered to speak to Jess after the prank happened and Jess was feeling very nervous about seeing Damian again. She was afraid he will hate her and blame her for everything that happened.

"So this is where you always run off to." Jess said with slight jealousy in her voice. The past few weeks Mike has been with her. They weren't officially together yet, but they were starting to spend a lot of more time together. Before Mike could respond, Damian came out of his room and he went to say something to Mike, but he stopped once he saw Jess standing there.

"Oh, hey Jess..." He said awkwardly as he gave Mike a questioning look.

"Hey Damian! Ready for that party?" Jess asked brightly as she tried to make the situation not so awkward.

"Uh yeah. Are you coming with us?" Damian asked as he grabbed his apartment keys and his phone.

"Sure am. I guess this idiot didn't tell you." Jess responded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that idiot has a tendency of not telling me things." He said with a fake smile as he sent Mike a glare. Mike smiled nervously as he held his hands up like he was surrendering. The three quickly left the apartment and headed to the party. Damian had no clue where this party was or who all would be there, but he hoped that Mike will at least stay close to him. The three decided to walk since it wasn't that far from Damian's apartment. That and they didn't want to drive since they knew they would be drinking alcohol.

The walk there was mostly quiet and the music from the party could already be heard in the distance. Damian didn't really plan to drink much at all, but he knew that Mike and Jess were going to get wasted tonight. The only reason why Damian has agreed to go is because he wanted to spend time with Mike. Damian has been upset lately since Mike hasn't really been around much.

As soon as they had arrived at the party, Mike and Jess had already left him all alone. Damian considered leaving, but at the same time he wanted to stay and just drink instead. Damian walked around trying to avoid as much people as he could. He felt like he was trying to make himself smaller so no one would notice him. Sadly that didn't work since someone recognized him.

"Damian? Holy shit! It really is you! You remember me, right?" Damian looked confused at the short brunette haired girl as she happily stared up at him. She looked and sounded very familiar. "It's me! Courtney Brooks! I was the cheerleader in high school that always tried to get you to sit with me and my friends at lunch. Oh, you probably don't recognize me because I dyed my hair." Damian's eyes widen as he remembered her. Courtney basically stalked him ever since the day he started high school here. He had to admit that she looked better now than she did before. Her once blonde hair was now brown and her voice wasn't as annoying as before.

"Oh! Courtney! Hey! How have you been?" Damian smiled politely at the girl. He was actually kind of happy that he had someone to talk to at this party.

"Other than trying to get my grades up in college, I've been good. What about you? I heard about what happened with Beth. Are you doing okay?" Courtney asked with a concerned expression. Damian was surprised that she was concerned about him. He was so used to the selfish blonde who thought she could get everything and anyone she wanted.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Still hanging in there." He said with a small smile.

"That's good. Her and her sister were good people and I'm sure they would want you to be happy." Courtney gave him a small sad smile as she gently touched his arm. Damian smiled at her kindness. He actually was enjoying her kindness. It was surprising coming from her, but people can change. "Hey, let's grab some drinks and go outside so we can talk more without having to scream at each other." Damian agreed before Courtney grabbed his hand and led him to the drinks, so they didn't get lost in the crowd full of party people. They managed to grab their own twelve pack of beer so they wouldn't have to keep going back inside to get them. The two talked about almost anything. To Damian it felt nice to be able to talk to someone other than Mike. Courtney had definitely changed since he last saw her. She matured a lot more and she even quit cheerleading in the beginning of college so she could focus on getting her medical degree.

"Is there something going on with you and Mike? I heard he's been hanging out with you a lot at your place. Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. You don't have to answer that." Courtney asked as she finished drinking her beer. So far out of the twelve beers, Damian has drunken about six of them while Courtney has only had four. Damian laughed as he shook his head.

"It's fine! And no, there's nothing going on between us." He almost sounded disappointed as he said that.

"You like him though, don't you?" Courtney gasped in excitement as she looked at him.

"What? No! I don't like him like that!" Damian almost yelled as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, I'm not judging you if you do. Who wouldn't like him? He's pretty hot." Courtney said, giggling as she thought about Mike. She actually thought that Damian and Mike would make a cute couple.

"Courtney, I do not like him like that.." He stated as he gave her a playful glare. Courtney gave him a knowing look. Damian tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. "Okay! I-...I don't know how I feel about him. I mean he's my best friend, but I'm just confused. I don't like other men, but he just makes me confused. God I probably sound so stupid right now." Damian rubbed his face as he laughed slightly.

"You two would be so adorable together though! And hey, you never know what you like until you try it." Damian laughed at her statement, but knew she was right.

"Well even if I did like him, he would never like me like that." Damian slumped back into his chair as he took another sip of his beer.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that. You never know. He could have liked you ever since he first saw you, but he's just too scared to say it. How about you talk to him and see how he feels about you? Or I could even talk to him for you!"

"No Courtney. It's okay. I know he doesn't like me like that and like I said, I'm just confused right now. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's already with Jessica anyways." Damian said with annoyance.

"Didn't he just break up with Emily not too long ago?" Damian nodded at her question. "God he's such a pig." She huffed in hatred. Damian felt kind of weird talking about this with her, especially since she used to always try to get him to date her. Courtney then decided to change the subject, so they could get back to being happier.

It was pretty late by the time the two finished the entire 12 pack. Neither were drunk yet, but they were pretty tipsy. "Okay, I think I've had enough for the night. I'm gonna go find Mike, so I can get out of here." The two exchanged numbers so they could talk later. Damian walked back into the disgusting house. The entire place was trashed and the smell of alcohol ,and who knows what else was everywhere. It took a while to find Mike, but Damian finally found him on some couch making out with Jess. "Mike? Hey, Mike!" Damian had to yell over the music to get Mike's attention.

"What the hell man? I'm kind of busy here. What do you want?" Mike said, annoyed as he glared at Damian.

"Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, I'm leaving this stupid party. Have fun, asshole." Damian glared at the two before walking away. He pushed past all the drunk people and headed home once he was finally out of that place.

About 30 minutes after he was home, someone was knocking on the door. Damian groaned in annoyance. "No ones home! Go away!" He yelled at the door.

"I know you're home. Come open the door. Please?" It was Mike. Damian really didn't want to see Mike at the moment, but he ended up unlocking and opening the door anyways.

"I'm kind of busy here. What do you want?" Damian mocked Mike's words from early as he glared at him. He could tell Mike was drunk, but not to the point where he will pass out. "Where's your new girlfriend at?"

"Come on man. Don't be like that. And she's not my girlfriend." Mike said as he stared at him. "Can I come in?" Damian stood there thinking about slamming the door in his face, but he let him in instead. "I wanted to apologize for being an ass earlier."

"For which part? The part when you left me to go get drunk and make out with Jess, or the part when you yelled at me for trying to tell you I was leaving?" Damian asked sarcastically as he sat back down on the couch.

"Both. And for bringing Jess along without telling you beforehand." All Damian did was nod at him. "Do you forgive me?" Mike asked as he stood there looking at Damian. Damian shrugged slightly in response which upset Mike. "Look, I'm trying to apologize for being a shitty friend, okay?! The least you could do is accept it, so we can move on and go back to normal."

"Normal? You mean back to when you just slowly stopped talking to me because you're too busy being with Jessica, or back to when we were actually friends who had each others back?" Damian argued back as he stood up.

"I said I was sorry! I can't be with you 24/7 anymore Damian! I have my own life and it's about time you get your own!"

"I did have one! But it was ruined a long time ago by some fucking idiots!" Damian was getting angrier and angrier as they argued back and forth.

"That wasn't our fault and you even said so yourself! It's not like we knew Hannah would run away like that. And we certainly didn't know that Beth would just run after her like that!"

"Are you trying to say it's their fault?" Damian asked as he stepped closer to Mike.

"Maybe I am. Wha-" Before Mike could finish his sentence, Damian had pushed him, causing him to fall onto the recliner behind him. Mike quickly stood back up and pushed Damian back. Damian ended up falling over the coffee table that was behind him. The glass on the table broke as did the picture of Damian and Beth.

"You know what? Just leave! Don't fucking come back either!" Damian yelled at him as he pointed towards the door. Mike was shocked by what he said, but he left anyways. He knew they just needed to both calm down before talking to each other again.

Damian kicked the coffee table angrily after he stood up. At the moment, he hated Mike for everything that happened. Damian picked up the broken picture frame and he took out the broken glass as he sat down on the couch. He slowly laid down as he stared at the picture of him and Beth. He knew he couldn't blame Mike for what happened, but right now he was just mad that he would even try to say it was the sister's fault for what happened that night.

* * *

 **I actually rewrote this chapter so many times, because I couldn't get it right so I ended up just going with this. Also, I brought Courtney back! Yup, I brought back the cheerleader from chapter 3. I'm actually considering bringing her along with the group when they go to the mountain. What do you guys think?**

 **Also I've been thinking about posting a chapter or two were Damian is talking to during a therapy kind of thing. If you would like to see this, then let me know! I'll be needing a few ideas for the questions though since I can only think of a few things. So if you have any questions that you want to ask then feel free to say your ideas ^-^**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think so far! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


	17. Chapter 11: Boom! Butterfly Effect!

**Finally getting into the game story now! I cut this chapter in half. It was originally really, really, really long so I just decided to post it into separate chapters. Also, I decided not to do the whole totem vision thing. I didn't like how if fit into my story so I just took it out. Anyways, enjoy!** _ **(more authors note at the end)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means alot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **RH:**_ _means 'Radio Host'_

 _ **SAC:**_ _means 'Sheriff Annie Cline'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Boom! Butterfly Effect!**_

"I really wish I could go with you!" Courtney stated sadly as she and Damian hugged. Damian was off to spend the weekend with his friends at their annual winter getaway. It took him awhile to actually agree to go. Josh had sent out a video and Damian flat out refused to go. That was before Sam and Chris managed to convince him to go. It took them awhile, but he finally gave in. Damian was doing better than before. Well for a while he was getting depressed once again since he and Mike haven't even made the effort to speak to each other in the past few months. Courtney was the one who managed to get Damian to speak to his old friends. Everyone was happy to hear from him. The only ones that he didn't talk to were Mike, and Jess. Surprisingly, he and Emily got along pretty well after they had a serious talk one night. The two were slowly getting very close to one another, even though they still argue from time to time.

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it!" Damian said as he pulled away from the hug. He gave her a nervous smile and Courtney automatically knew what he was nervous about.

"Damian, yo-" Damian rolled his eyes as he stepped away from her.

"I know, I know!" Damian wasn't in the mood to talk about Mike. Damian knew that Mike would be coming and he was going to do his best to avoid him. Damian spent the last few months trying to forget that Mike even existed. It was a little ridiculous, but he was pretty upset about what happened between them. He hoped that Mike would avoid him as well, so he could just enjoy the weekend.

"Okay, mister grumpy pants!" Courtney said teasingly as she opened the door to their apartment. Yup. Their apartment. When Damian was going through his rough patch, Courtney let him move in with her. His parents told him they didn't want him living with them again since he was old enough to live on his own. He didn't mind though. Living with his new best friend was fun and it was nice to have someone help him out whenever he needed it. "You have your medication right?" Damian groaned in annoyance at the thought of his medication. Damian started going back to therapy once again and he was put on medication quickly. He hated it, but it helped him for awhile. He was at the point to where he didn't really need to take it unless he was getting bad again. He was supposed to take it every day, but of course he ignored the doctor's orders and only took the medication whenever he felt like it was needed.

"Yes mother. I have everything and I need to get going or else I'll get there late. Shouldn't you be heading out to class by now?" Damian and Courtney walked together down the stairs.

"Ugh yeah. I'd much rather go party with you guys though." Courtney said as she walked to her bright red and white 2007 Shelby Mustang. The reason why she couldn't go with Damian was because she had college classes and she was going to spend the weekend with her family. "Guess I'll be a little late, but that's okay. It should be okay since it will be the first time that I'm late." Damian shoved his bag into the trunk before getting in the car.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride." He said as he buckled his seatbelt while she backed out of the parking lot and headed towards the airport.

 _ **~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~**_

Damian yawned loudly as he stretched his long arms above his head. The bus he was on was very quiet and empty. The only people there was him, Sam, and the bus driver. Sam and Damian met up at the bus stop since they arrived at the same time. Damian was still feeling nervous and it didn't help that he had a bad feeling about this trip. He sat there staring out the window as he began to think about this trip. He was beginning to wonder if it was too late to turn back and barricade himself in his room.

"Hey." Damian practically jumped 10 feet out of his seat when he heard Sam's voice. Sam laughed as Damian glared at her. "Want to listen?" She asked while still laughing slightly. Damian looked down at the headphone she was offering to him. He took the headphone and carefully stuck it into his ear right before Sam pressed play on her phone. He leaned his head back against his seat as he closed his eyes, so he could focus on the radio host and the sheriff's voice's.

 _RH:_ _"Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington...Sheriff Annie Cline, who is in charge of the investigation…"_

Damian tensed up as the radio host spoke. Sam noticed and silently reached over to hold his hand to give him some kind of comfort. Damian opened his eyes and gave Sam a sad smile as he silently thanked her for trying to help.

 _SAC:_ _"Thanks for having me, Marty."_

 _RH:_ _"-listeners an update on Hannah and Beth Washington, the twins who are still missing…"_

 _SAC:_ _"One year ago tonight the Washington girls left the safety of their parents lodge into a snow storm…"_

 _RH:_ _"-foul play?..."_

 _SAC:_ _"Not officially no. There is one individual we're considering as a person of interest, but his whereabouts are currently unknown. He has an interesting history with the Washington family...He had warned them against pursuing their construction project...and claimed the land was sacred to his forefathers."_

 _RH:_ _"You know there is still the old Sanitorium on the mountain. Could he be hiding there?..."_

 _SAC:_ _"My officers did search the grounds but...the girls themselves couldn't have made it that far…"_

 _RH:_ _"Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events."_

 _SAC:_ _"More than you know Marty."_

 _RH:_ _"Well thank you for joining us, Annie...to all the Washingtons tonight...their son Josh on this, the anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington."_

Damian looked down at Sam's phone as she went to a video that Josh sent to everyone.

"Well hello friends and fans...alright let's do that again…" Josh came closer to the camera so he could focus the lens better. "Alright. Well hello friends and fans!" He said happily as he took a few steps back. Damian smiled slightly at the sight of Josh smiling. He regretted not speaking to Josh as much as he should have after the accident happened, but he was glad to see that he was doing better. "It's beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway! Ahhhh!" Damian rolled his eyes at the little scream Josh did then averted his attention back to looking out the window. "So, um...Let me just let you know, let's take a moment to address the 'elephant in the room' for a second...I know you're all probably worried about me...and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year...but- I just want you all to know...it means...it means so much to me that we're doing this. And I...I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're all still here together, thinking of them. I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and share some moments that we'll never forget, for the sake of my sisters, you know? Okay...so! Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!" Damian looked over at Sam when she held his hand a little tighter. He gave her a reassuring smile which she returned before they both turned to look out the window as they listened to music together.

* * *

 _ **10 Hours Until Dawn**_

Damian sighed happily as he and Sam exited the bus. He stretched and yawned loudly again before adjusting his bag.

"Man I should have gotten more sleep last night." He said as he opened the gate that leads to the snow covered trail.

"How much sleep did you get?" Sam asked as Damian held the gate open for her before closing it behind the two of them. She knew how hard it has been on him this past year. She had thought he would have been sleeping better by now, but Courtney had told her that his nightmares were a lot worse than they had been.

"Um about 4 hours maybe. Don't worry though. I can sleep later." Well he will try to sleep. He could take the medication that helps him sleep, but he hates how exhausted they made him feel the next day. Damian stopped walking when he noticed that Sam stopped. "Wh-"

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she turned to look around. "Hello? Is someone there?" Damian gave Sam a weird look while he watched her look around.

"You probably just heard a deer or something. I'm sure it's nothing, Sam." Sam nodded slowly before they proceeded to walk down the trail. Damian shivered as he shoved his gloved hands into his thick coat jacket. He squinted his eyes as he noticed a paper sticking to the gate. He ripped the paper off the gate as he read it. "Aw man! Seriously? The gate's busted!" He exclaimed as he held the paper up to show Sam.

"What?" Sam took the paper to look at it. "Ugh damn it." Damian gave the gate a shove and concluded that it was indeed busted. He sighed before looking for a place to climb over at.

"This looks climbable. Lady's first." He said with a playful tone in his voice as he pointed at the left side of the brick wall. He wasn't looking forward to climbing a wall. Knowing him, he probably would fall somehow as he climbed it. He was happy Sam is here with him since she was the more adventurous person who's been rock climbing before.

"Why thank you! You're such a gentleman!" Sam responded in the same playful tone Damian used. Damian rolled his eyes at her response and let out a small laugh. He quietly watched as she practically jumped up the wall like it was nothing. "Well, you coming or what?" She asked as she looked down at him once she was at the top. Sam let out a laugh when Damian grumbled something about her being a show off as he chose to safely climb the wall. Sam quickly jumped off the wall once she realized that Damian would make it up without falling. Damian let out a loud huff as he jumped off the wall and landed not so gracefully unlike Sam.

"Awww!" Damian looked up when he heard Sam cooing at something. "Hey little fella! You hungry?" Damian let out a laugh when the squirrel ran away from her. Sam glared at him before trying to get the squirrel to take the nuts she held. Eventually the small creature came back out and quickly took the food before running off.

"Are you gonna open up your own little restaurant for squirrels now?" Damian asked, laughing as Sam slapped his arm. "Ow that hurt! You're so mean Sammy!" He held his arm like it was hurt as he gave Sam a sad look.

"Oh don't give me that look! Come on, let's go find Chris." Sam said laughing as she continued to walk down the trail once again. Sam noticed a sign and decided to stop to look at it. "Hey, have you ever noticed this before?" She asked Damian as she crouched down to look at it.

"No, I never knew it was there. Indigenous People And Butterfly Prophecies? Huh, cool!" Damian looked over and noticed Sam holding a totem that she found on the ground. "I wonder what that's doing here…" He said as he looked at it. It didn't look like it's been there this entire time. It would have been covered in all the snow if it was there this entire time. Sam shrugged her shoulders as she sat it back onto the ground before the two continued on to find Chris.

The pair walked up the steps and noticed Chris wasn't anywhere around, except his bag was sitting on the bench. Damian walked over to the old sign while Sam called out for Chris. _'The past is beyond our control'._ Damian wondered why anyone would come all the way up here just to write some graffiti on a sign.

"You're not in the bag are you?!" Damian ignored Sam calling out for Chris while he tried to look around. The place was foggy which made it hard to see anything in the distance.

"Sam! Damian!" Damian jumped and let out a small yelp in surprise as he turned around quickly. He clutched his jacket over the area where his heart is.

"Jeez Chris! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Damian glared at Chris and Sam as they laughed at him. Damian couldn't help being very jumpy around here after what happened last year. Damian walked over to the two as Chris grabbed his bag so he could put it on.

"Oh! So! I found something kinda amazing." He said as he put his bag on.

"If it's another squirrel then I think I'll pass." Sam shoved Damian playfully while Chris gave the two a confused look.

"Um no. No squirrels this time. But I'm not gonna tell you guys, you gotta see for yourself. Come one. It's this way. Right around here. It's gonna blow your minds!" Chris said excitedly as he lead the around the small building. "Ta dah!" Chris held his arms out like he was showing the other two something amazing. "Pretty rad, right?" Damian wondered what was so exciting about a little gun range. But then again this is Chris. And Chris gets excited over things like this sometimes.

"Yeaaaaahhh…." Damian tried not to laugh at Sam. He could tell she was clearly not excited about this either.

"Come on!" Chris said in disbelief. "Look at these beauties." Damian walked over and grabbed the gun. He shut his left eye as he pointed it at one of the bags that were all over the shooting range.

" _Beauties_ is not the work that comes to mind. Why is this even here? Like what the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?" Damian let out a laugh as he set the gun back down.

"Have you met Josh's dad?" Damian asked before Chris could even open his mouth. Sam nodded her head slowly as she looked at them confused.

"He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something." Chris picked up the gun as Damian agreed with his statement. "You guys wanna try?" Damian decided that he would pass since he's shot enough guns before. It wasn't that he wasn't good at shooting or anything. He just wasn't a big fan of it. And of course Sam declined the chance at shooting the gun as well. "You guys are lame." Chris said as he turned his attention to the gun range. Damian crossed his arms as he watched with interest. Never in his life did he expect Chris to shoot a gun, but to his surprise, Chris managed to hit four bags in the target area.

"Wow. Nice shootin', Tex." Damian laughed at Sam's lame joke, but laughed even harder when Chris started doing a ridiculous dance.

"Alright, I'm bad! I'm a badass!" Chris said as he did his dance.

"Yeah, you're so badass Chris. No one's ever gonna mess with you again." Damian said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You got that right!" Chris joked as he let out a laugh.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck." Sam must have not believed that Chris was a natural at shooting. Damian shook his head at the two before he started to walk back to the front of the building while Chris tried to prove Sam wrong. Damian stopped at the side of the building when he noticed a half ripped wanted poster hanging on the side of the building. The thought of a wanted person running around didn't sit very well with him.

"Man, I can't believe it's already been a year. It's feels weird being back." Damian listened quietly as Chris and Sam started to talk near the shooting range.

"Yeah. I swear, the moment I got here it all came flooding back to me."

"A year goes fast. How's he doing?" Damian wondered who Chris was asking about. He figured it had to be him since Chris had stayed in contact with Josh as best as he could. Damian didn't speak to Chris until after the whole thing with Mike happened. Everyone knew better than to ask Damian how he was or if he wanted to talk about what happened. The only ones who he really talked to about it was his therapist, Mike, and Courtney.

"He...he seems okay. He still hasn't talked to Mike. Courtney told me his nightmares are getting worse, but he never talks about them. Apparently Mike was the only one he would actually talk to…" Damian closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He quietly walked back into their view with a smile on his face.

"You guys coming? The cable car will be here soon." Chris and Sam jumped in surprise as they heard Damian's voice. "Woah, sorry. I didn't interrupt you guys or something did I?" Damian questioned as he looked between the two.

"Oh! No, no. We were just talking about how we're so excited to see everyone and everything." Sam nervously said.

"Yeah! You know? Just can't wait to start partying!" Chris said with fake excitement, so he could keep their conversation between themselves. Damian was slightly irritated that they didn't just tell him the truth, but he knew better than to let that get in the way of their weekend. "So, cable car?" Chris asked awkwardly so they could end the conversation. Damian quietly agreed and lead them back to the front. Behind him, Chris and Sam looked at each other nervously, but they both decided to just drop it.

"The doors locked…" Damian told them when they finally caught up with him at the door to the cable car station.

"Yeahhh. Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out." Chris explained.

"People? What people?" Damian asked with interest. Maybe it was people who have seen Hannah and Beth. He doubted it, but it wasn't impossible.

"I don't know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time." Chris said as he unlocked the door. Damian thought it was unusual for people to be sleeping up here, but he didn't question it any further as they walked inside.

"Ugh I thought the cable car was closer." Damian said as he stared at the cable car.

"Guess we gotta wait." Chris stated as he and Damian walked into the small office. Chris examined the poster on the wall while Damian walked closer to the security camera. He was looking at the papers on the desk when he noticed something odd on the screen. He squinted his eyes as he leaned closer to see what it was, but before he could see anything, the camera quickly changed back to its normal screen.

"I must be going blind…" Damian mumbled to himself.

"Guys! The cable cars here!" Chris and Damian walked out just in time to see the cable car coming in. Sam sat down on one end while Damian sat on the other end of the car.

"Just like going to the prom." Chris said as he set his bag down before sitting beside Sam. Damian smiled sadly at the thought of prom. He still remembered everything that happened that night. Beth looked beautiful as ever that night and they had the best time ever. Damian even danced with Hannah since he realized Mike wouldn't dance with her, but Hannah was happy either way. Damian shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets. In his right pocket, There was a silver necklace that he had given to Beth when they first started dating. It was a simple necklace that only had a small blue butterfly on it. It was Beth's favorite even though he had given her many other necklaces. Damian put the ring he was going to give her on it as well so he could carry both of them around without losing them. In his left pocket was a few photos of him and the sisters. One was of Beth and Hannah smiling happily while they were at the beach. There was a single photo of Beth that Damian had taken of her when they were just taking random pictures together late at night. And the last picture was one of him and Beth kissing. He kind of wished he had grabbed all of the other pictures he had, but there were too many for that.

"Here we go!" Sam said excitedly as the cable car began to move.

"Right! Adventure begins!" Chris said happily.

"It's Adventure time!" Damian yelled randomly when he heard the word adventure. The three laughed at Damian's outburst.

"I hope this was the right thing to do." Sam said calmly after the three stopped laughing.

"What?" Chris and Damian questioned at the same time.

"You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean Josh seemed really pumped about us all doing something, didn't he?" Damian glared out the window when he heard the word anniversary. He heard it so much and he was beginning to hate it. He didn't like calling it the anniversary. Anniversaries were supposed to be happy to him. Nothing about this 'anniversary' made him happy at all.

"Yeah, no, he definitely did! I haven't seen him so excited about something in...forever." Chris stated. "What about you, Damian?" Damian looked over at them with a questioning expression. "Are you excited? It's been awhile since we've all gotten together like this." Chris spoke like he was unsure if he should be asking Damian this. But to his surprise, Damian smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah! I mean, it's great getting out of the house for once. I just want this weekend to be great…" Damian's voice trailed off in the middle of his speech. He was started to miss Beth and Hannah even more again, but he swore he wouldn't let that get in the way of enjoying this weekend. "Like Josh said, let's just party like we're fucking porn stars!" He said happily as he tried to lighten the mood again. The other two smiled and laughed at Damian's statement.

"You know how Josh and I met?" Chris randomly asked the other two since Josh was mentioned again.

"Uh wasn't it because of some girl or something?" Damian asked while Sam said no at Chris's question.

"Pretty much. So third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Josh started snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so the teacher made him move to the front. Where I was sitting! So I got moved to the back!" Chris explained.

"And?" Sam questioned as she wondered if there was more to this story.

"And next to Josh! That's how we met and became friends! To this day." He said happily.

"You two are just made for each other." Damian said, chuckling as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Hey, if it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty like three years early and on the day decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra, pfft I mean who knows? You guys could be riding this cable car alone. Right now. Or talking to some other person entirely. Boom! Butterfly effect!"

"Butterfly effect?" Damian asked with a small laugh while Chris nodded at him. "Okay so if I was never smacked in the face with a football, then I wouldn't have been friends with you guys then?"

"Maybe. But I doubt it since we could have met you a different way. But you never know." Chris said as he shrugged his shoulders. Damian sat there thinking about the concept of the butterfly effect. He looked out the window as he thought about what he could have changed that would have saved Hannah and Beth while Chris and Sam started talking about something else.

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


	18. Chapter 12: The Lodge

**Here's my replies to some of the reviews:**

 **ShieldShadow777:** **That's one of my favorite scenes! I wanted to do that scene with Damian, but I couldn't do much with it since Damian is still angry at Mike. But I'll try to do something similar to it later on. Also thank you for the reviews and such! I also loved your story idea and I'll definitely make a story like that later on.**

 **DarkDust27:** **I decided not to do the totem visions thing in my story. I just couldn't find a way for it to fit good in my story. And there will definitely be an epilogue at the end! I'm not sure when it will take place yet, but it will be a thing.**

 **Gust named Alex:** **I just realized that I never answered your question! I apologize! And no there's no yaoi in this. (By yaoi, I'm assuming you mean sex. There isn't going to be any of that.)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 _ **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**_

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means alot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Reunited**_

"Damian!" Damian woke up with a start causing him to almost headbutt Sam. Damian looked around confused before realizing he must have fallen asleep on accident during to ride up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He mumbled as he stood up and followed Sam off the cable car.

"It's alright. Maybe you should get some rest when we get to the lodge." Damian yawned as he nodded his head even though he doubt he would get any sleep at all. Damian watched as Chris and Sam slammed their hands on the door loudly.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" Damian frowned when he heard that voice. He hopped he would get to avoid Jess, but it looks like he'll get to see her now.

"Jessica! Over here!" Sam shouted while waving at Jess.

"Uh...are you guys having a really weird stroke?" Damian rolled his eyes and walked closer to the door.

"We're stuck in here. Just open the stupid door." He demanded as he looked at her through the window. Sam frowned at his tone and smacked his arm.

"Damian, be nice!" Damian shrugged his shoulders just as the door unlocked.

"Oh. My. God." Damian tried not to laugh at Chris as he walked through the now opened door. "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg."

"Ten minutes? Wow can't imagine what you would do if you were lost in a store for that long." Chris laughed at Damian's joke.

"You two are just gross." Sam scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here." Chris explained while pointing at his legs.

"Yeah righhhtt…" Damian laughed as he imagined Sam yelling at Chris for trying to eat his own leg. Damian snapped out of his own thoughts when he saw Chris take something from Jess.

"Well well well...What do we have here?" Chris asked as he looked at the paper in his hands. "My goodness. Seems like someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president, Michael Munroe." Damian felt slightly jealous towards Jess now. He knew the two were a thing, but he didn't want to pay any attention to it. "Aaand...What kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining. I wonder…?" Damian went to say something, but he was cut off by Jess.

"Mike and Em split. We're together." She explained.

"Whoa, drama." Chris mumbled. It was obvious that Sam and Chris were surprised by this. Damian was surprised that the two didn't know by now.

"Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually. Em's out, I'm in." She explained further. Damian was getting fed up talking about this. He walked closer to Chris and snatched the letter out of his hands before handing it to Jess. Jess looked at Damian surprised. She must have not expected him to do that.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna take the stupid paper?" He growled out. Jess snapped out of whatever shock she was in. She took the letter from him while mumbling her thanks to him.

"Alright!" Chris clapped his hands together. "Let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk." He said as he and Damian started to walk off.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm just gonna wait here for a bit…" Jess stated quickly. "See who else is coming.."

"You mean Mike?" Chris stopped and looked at her. Damian stopped and looked at the ground while he waited for Chris and Sam. He just wanted to leave already, but he didn't want to walk alone here. Not after what happened last year.

"What? I mean, you know. Whoever." Jess said quickly as she tried to cover up her excitement for seeing a certain someone.

"Uh huh. Sam?" Chris called over.

"Did you see this view? I mean, holy cow. Sometimes I forget to just stop and take it all in." Sam said in awe as she looked at the scenery. Damian stopped breathing for a moment when he looked over at her. He pictured Beth standing there saying that instead of Sam.

 _ **Flashback**_

"It's so beautiful here…" Beth sighed happily as she leaned against the fence while she examined the scenery. Beth and Damian had decided to spend a week alone together at the ski lodge before their friends showed up. The two liked to come up to the lodge together whenever they had the chance. It's like a second home to them.

"Not as beautiful as you." Damian admitted as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Beth blushed as she laughed.

"You're so cheesy!" She exclaimed while putting her hands on top of Damian's. "I was being serious. Sometimes I just forget to stop and take the beautiful scenery all in."

"Hey, I was being serious too! You're my beautiful little butterfly." Beth blushed again before turning around to give Damian a kiss.

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **9 Hours Until Dawn**_

"Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it." Chris grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Feels the same to me." Josh stated with his arms crossed while looking at Chris. Damian, Sam, and Chris met up with their friends finally. The only ones still missing were Mike, Jess, and Emily.

"Seems shorter to me." Damian leaned against a nearby tree. The trip up felt a lot shorter to him since Beth usually would distract him on the way up.

"Oh come on, you grew up here and you come here all of the time." Chris scoffed. "When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already." Damian shook his head as he watched Chris pull out his phone to see if he had any signal.

"You got a spare million laying around and I'll fix you right up." Josh said sarcastically.

"Funny you should say that…" Chris started to say.

"Did you leave it in your other bag?" Damian joked as he followed the two when they started to walk closer to the building.

"Something like that." Chris replied.

"Too bad." Damian chuckled.

"Hey guys. Get up here okay?" Josh asked as he sent Ashley and Matt a small wave.

"Yeah...well more or less. But it's good to see you." Ash replied happily since Matt was too busy pouting.

"What's up with him?" Damian mumbled when he noticed Matt. No one replied, but Damian knew they were all questioning the same thing. Josh patted Damian's arm before walking up the steps. Damian took the hint and followed him up, but before he could say anything, Chris walked up behind them.

"Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" Chris asked with excitement.

"Yeah man!" Josh and Damian replied at the same time.

"Um...you two doing alright?" Chris suddenly had a worried expression as he looked at the two. "I mean I know it must be really tough with yo-"

"Stop." Josh growled. Damian was happy Josh got him to stop before Damian could say anything to him. He knew Chris was just worried about them, but neither of them wanted to talk about it.

"I just meant that-" Chris quickly tried to explain himself.

"No, I know what you meant. You know, seriously, I'm over it, and I just want us to have a good time, you know? Like we always used to." Damian knew Josh wasn't over it. Chris probably knew as well. It's just something you don't ever get over. Chris quickly dropped the subject and gave Damian an apologetic look while Josh tried to open the door. Damian gave him a small smile before looking at the door.

"It's iced?" Damian questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"What else." Josh said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe there's another way in." Chris wondered.

"There's a million ways in. They're just all locked." Josh explained as he continued to jiggle the doorknob in hopes that it would magically open.

"There's gotta be a window we can get open of something." Damian said as he looked around.

"Yeah, there's gotta be one around the corner." Josh turned away from the door to look at the other two.

"Wait a second, are you guys saying we should break in?" Josh asked with a dull tone.

"I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place right?" Chris wondered with slight confusion.

"Not if I don't report you." Josh said with the same dull tone.

"Umm.." Chris almost looked nervous. Damian looked at Josh confused before realizing he was just joking with them.

"Lead the way, Cochise!" Damian laughed at them.

"Geez Chris, you really think Josh would report us for trying to get in the place?" Damian asked as he laughed at Chris.

"What? No!" Chris exclaimed like he was defended by the thought of thinking that. Damian just laughed and gestured for him to lead the way. Chris stopped at the bottom of the stairs so he could talk to Ashley, who was still sitting down trying to keep herself warm. Josh and Damian sent him a smirk since we both knew that Chris had a crush on Ashley. Josh and Damian used to tease him about it all the time, but they would also always try to convince him to ask her out. Of course he would always chicken out though.

Josh and Damian walked away so the two could have their privacy as they chatted. They stopped a little bit away from everyone else. "So uh, you and Mike still fighting?" Josh asked as he looked at the slightly taller man.

"You heard about that huh? Yeah, Michael and I haven't spoken to each other in a while."

"Yeah, Sam told me. But maybe you two will make up this weekend. You guys were pretty close together."

"I doubt that." Damian mumbled quietly as he looked down at his snow covered boots.

"How have you been? It's been awhile since me and you have just hung out together." Josh and Damian used to hang out together often whenever everyone else would be too busy to do anything or whenever Beth was busy doing something, Damian would hang out with either Hannah or Josh.

"I….I've been better. It's been pretty tough without her, you know? Without both of them…" Josh nodded in agreement. The two weren't the closest after what happened, but they felt like they could talk to each other about the sisters whenever they needed it.

The two males were silent for a moment before Chris walked over to them. "Alright, let's do this!" Chris said as he began to lead the two around the house. The walk was pretty quiet except for the sound of the snow under their shoes as they walked.

"Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?" Damian chuckled at Josh's words since he knew he was about to tease Chris about his crush. Chris looked at him confused as he stopped walking causing Damian to almost walk into him. "She's like a _sleeper hit_ kinda gal, you know? Now I just wanna rip that parka right off her…make some snow angels. Right?"

"Yeah...absolutely." Damian was slightly taken back by the small angry tone that Chris used.

"Those would be some weird looking snow angels." Damian joked along, but the two ignored his comment.

"When are you gonna take her to the bone zone?"

"Sheesh, like that could ever happen." Chris scoffed.

"Oh, come on man. Don't be like that. She totally digs you!" Damian knew that Chris was just afraid of asking the girl out, but it was obvious to everyone that the two liked each other.

"Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, and Ashley, alone at last. You've laid all the groundwork. You've been a perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill!" Damian had to admit that Josh seemed way into his little speech, but either way he had to agree with him.

"Maybe you're right."

"You're a hunter bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean she won't even know what hit her." Damian let out a laugh.

"Alright Josh. I think the poor guy gets it. Come on, I've freezing my ass off over here." Damian stated before walking off with Josh following close behind. The three continue down the snow trail as they continued their search for an unlocked window. Damian noticed an empty axe holder case when they got to one of the side of the house. He wondered what happened to it, but figured it could have been misplaced or something. "Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker. Nice one." Damian looked over to see Josh and Chris pushing a green cabinet.

"Gee, thanks for the help man." Chris said sarcastically towards Damian after they finished pushing the green cabinet.

"Hey man, it's no problem. Just doing my job." Damian joked. "I'll go in first." He walked over to the cabinet and carefully climbed onto it. Luckily the window opened pretty easily. Damian managed to climb through the window without falling flat onto his face. "Come on in!" He yelled as he moved out of the way. He watched as Chris almost lost his balance then he laughed as soon as Chris came tumbling through the window and landing onto his back on the floor.

"Ouch! Uh I'm okay!" Damian tried to contain his laughter while he walked over to help him up. "I should have paid more attention in climbing class." Damian couldn't contain his laughter after Chris said that.

"Climbing class?!" Damian had to hold onto the table beside them so he wouldn't fall over from laughing.

"You mean gym?" Damian could barely hear Josh's voice over his own laughter.

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope..." Chris grunted as he rubbed his sore back. Damian managed to stop laughing. He went to say something sarcastic, but he was interrupted by the light bulb blowing out. "Did I do that?" Chris wondered as he looked up at the broken bulb.

"I don't think so man." Damian said as he tried to look around in the dark.

"Here, use this." Chris turned and caught the lighter that Josh threw at him. Damian quietly questioned why Josh had a lighter since he didn't smoke or anything. Damian sighed happily when Chris flicked the lighter on. Neither Josh or Chris knew how much Damian hated the dark. It made him feel lost and trapped. In fact no one knew except Mike. It used to not bother him at all until the night of the accident. "Woah! I just got an awesome idea." Damian jumped slightly at Josh's sudden outburst. "Okay. So, I'm _pretty_ sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms. You could use _that_ with the _lighter_."

"How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?" Damian questioned before Chris could ask himself.

"Spray on. It's in a can." Josh explained.

"Ohhhh now I gotcha." Chris said once he finally realized what he meant. Damian was still slightly confused since he's never used spray on deodorant and a lighter for whatever the other two were thinking about.

"Flamethrower!" Now Damian understood once Josh said flamethrower. He never thought of that before since he never had too much of a problem with getting doorknobs unfrozen.

"Just like we do with the lil' army dudes!"

"Yup. The ones we melted. Just point and spray-can at the lighter and FWOOSH!"

"Bye bye frozen lock."

"Wait, you guys used to melt the little army dudes?!" Damian asked. He used to love those little toys when he was a kid, but his father made him get rid of them after he ended up stepping on one.

"Yeah man. I'm sure everyone's melted something with the spray-can and lighter trick." Chris said.

"I never did! You know what, never mind. Let's just get this door fixed."

"Alright, so you two got this. I'm gonna go sort something out. You guys up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?" Damian nodded even though he wasn't up for it at all.

"Nope. But I'll do it." Damian rolled his eyes at Chris's reply.

"Of course you are, because I'm not doing it alone." Damian stated.

"Godspeed, pil'grims." Josh did a little salute before leaving. Damian shook his head at the horrible impression Josh did.

"Alrighty then. After you my good friend!" Damian gestured for Chris to lead the way since he was still holding the lighter. The two left the storage room and headed into the hallway. Damian spotted one of the Washington's family pictures hanging on the wall and he smiled at the sight of it as they passed it. A sudden noise came out of nowhere causing Damian to step closer to Chris while he looked behind him.

"The hell was that?" Chris wondered.

"I have no clue. Let's just go find the damn spray-can so we can get the door opened." Chris looked at his friend with a worried expression when he noticed something was wrong with him.

"Hey, you okay man?"

"I'm just dandy. Now can we go, please?" Chris knew Damian was lying, but he decided to drop it so they could move on. A wave of emotions hit Damian as soon as they walked through the door that led to the front room. He took a deep breath and followed Chris as he lead him to the stairs. Damian knew the place was covered in dust even though he couldn't see anything. He knew he would end up cleaning mostly during this trip. He would have to ask Josh later if he could wash the white sheets that covered a lot of the furniture. It's been a while since anyone's even been here, so Damian was determined to clean everything later so he could keep himself busy.

It didn't take long for the two to get to one of the upstairs bathrooms. Damian stood near the door while Chris went to check the cabinet for the can. "Found it!" Chris said before reaching into the cabinet. Damian jumped in surprise when he heard a low growl and Chris's scream. Damian couldn't see what was going on since it was pretty dark where he was. He was suddenly knocked over by the same animal that had knocked Chris to the ground.

"What in the holy batman was that?!" Damian yelled while slowly getting up.

"It was like a small bear or something man!" Chris responded. "Let's just go get this freaking door open." He said as he lit the lighter back up and started heading out of the room and towards the stairs. Damian made sure to follow the shorter man closely. He certainly did not want to run into whatever that animal was.

Damian watched as Chris used their 'makeshift flamethrower' on the doorknob to melt the ice. Damian went to tell Chris not to touch the hot door, but it was too late.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Ahhhh!" Damian and Chris let out small screams when the animal from earlier came out of nowhere.

"I hate that thing so much!" Damian growled as he walked closer to the door.

"That thing freaked me out." Chris let out an exhausted breath. Damian glared at Sam and Ashley since they started laughing at the two.

"What was it? Are you two okay?" Ashley questioned while giggling.

"It was like a bear or a tiger or something!" The two boys said that at the same time. Chris was a little more calmer than Damian when he spoke though. Damian just wanted to get the lights on or a fire going so he can try to relax.

"Awe it was a cute little baby wolverine!" Sam gushed.

"Baby my ass…" Damian mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry guys, you're gonna be big boys soon." Josh joked as he walked up behind the two girls.

"Ha ha so funny, asshat." Damian said as Josh gave him a nudge.

"Home sweet home!" Josh sighed happily as he held his arms out while walking into the living room.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt stated as he set down his and Emily's bags.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." Ashley said as she and Sam walked in with Chris and Damian behind them.

"We should get a fire going." Damian stated. Josh agreed and the two walked over to the fireplace.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt said as he looked around.

"No one's probably been up here. This place needs to be cleaned!" Josh laughed at Damian's statement.

"You can clean later man. We need to get this fire going first."

"No one's been up here even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley questioned.

"Not a lot of action up here lately." Chris replied.

"Nope. We might need to get some wood later for the fire." Damian agreed with Josh and went to tell him he would get some later, but he was interrupted by Mike.

"What's up party people!" Mike yelled as he and Jess walked in.

"Heyyy!" Jess yelled. Damian took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head. He was silently hoping Mike would just go away, so he wouldn't have to be anywhere near him.

"Hey! Make yourself at home, bro." Josh greeted them as they came in.

"Will do!" Mike said happily. He paused when his eyes landed on Damian. He had to stop himself from greeting him. Mike noticed how Damian avoided looking in his direction and he immediately felt horrible for what happened between the two of them.

"Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." Damian looked at Matt who stood up and walked over to Mike. "You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" Matt growled as he got closer to Mike. Damian watched with interest since he had no clue why Matt was upset with Mike.

"Woah, easy there, cowboy." Mike obviously had no clue what was with Matt either.

"What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?" Josh looked at the two and sighed in annoyance. Damian still was interested to see what would happen. He was even more interested now that Matt said something about Mike and Emily doing something together. Damian stood up from where he was kneeling down near the fireplace. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall around the fireplace.

"What?" Mike asked like he had no clue was Matt was talking about.

"I saw you and Em. Through the telescope." Matt explained.

"Before? We just ran into each other." Damian had a feeling that it was more than just running into each other. "It'd been a while, so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law now?"

"Right...yeah...duh." Matt said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Damian let out a small grunt from disappointment. He was kind of hoping to know what actually happened since he knew it had to be more than just a hug. "Sorry, it's been kind of a long day. I overreacted." Damian ignored the rest of their conversation as he kneeled back down to help Josh with the fire. He looked over and saw Mike sitting with Jessica. He glared at the two and wanted to tell them to go get a room, but he kept his words to himself.

"Oh. My god. That is so gross." Emily's voice spread throughout the quiet room when she entered. Damian smiled at her words since she said exactly what he wanted to. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" Damian laughed at that. This is one of the many reasons why he and Emily grew closer together. They had a love-hate relationship, but they were like siblings now.

"Em.." Matt stood up so he could try to stop his girlfriend. He apparently didn't want Emily to say anything else, so they could all avoid having to hear their fight.

"Seriously can she be anymore obvious?" Damian stood up again. He was ready to defend Emily if he had to. "No one wants in on your territory, honey." Damian knew that Emily still liked Mike.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess asked as she stood up.

"Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?"

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut." Damian noticed that Josh was quickly getting annoyed by this.

"Guys, cut it out." He demanded as he walked closer.

"Yeah. It's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow." Emily kept on. Damian was starting to get annoyed by this. He would like to see the two fight, but it was upsetting Josh so he didn't want it to last any longer.

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow." Damian walked closer to Emily so he could stop the arguing.

"Alright. Em, miss homecoming cow stop now." Damian growled out as he crossed his arms.

"Damian-"

"Stay out of it, you dumb oaf." Jess yelled at him. Mike sat there not knowing what to do. He honestly didn't expect Damian to jump into this fight.

"Hey! Cut it out!" He yelled just as Emily told her to watch it before she also called her a bitch.

"Whatever." Jess scoffed as she walked back over to Mike. "I don't give a crap what you think."

"Obviously you do since you're being all defensive about it." Damian stated with a small laugh while Emily agreed.

"You're just jealous that Mike spends all his time with me instead of you!" Damian was a little jealous, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Jealous? Sweetheart I'm far from being jealous of you." Jess huffed in annoyance as she turned to Mike.

"That asshole is on crack or something!" She said while looking at Mike for help.

"Woah! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Damian yelled as he started to walk closer to her.

"STOP IT!" Damian jumped as he turned to look at Josh. "This is not why we came up here. This is not helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little break, right? Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about." Damian looked down at the ground feeling slightly ashamed for getting involved in the argument instead of stopping it like he had intended to do.

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." Mike said quietly as he stood up. "Want to go do that?" He asked while holding his hand out for Jess to take.

"Any place without that whore and that asshole." Jess growled out as she turned and took his hand.

"It's right up the trail." Josh told them before they walked out.

"Glad that's over." Matt said to Josh who agreed with him.

"Sorry, Josh. I was trying to stop them. I di-" Damian quickly tried to explain himself to Josh.

"Hey man. It's okay. Don't worry about it, yeah?" Josh gave Damian a small smile. Damian let out a frustrated sigh and he nodded before returning the smile to Josh.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked out of nowhere. Poor Matt was obviously confused since he set her bag right beside his own. "My bag! The...the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt are you listening?" Damian felt sorry for Matt having to put up with that since he knew what that was like. "Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over the girl at the counter?" Damian rolled his eyes as he decided to ignore the couple's argument about the girl at the counter and Emily's missing bag. It wasn't too long before the two left to go hunt down the missing bag.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath." Sam announced. Damian almost forgot that she, Chris, and Ashley were even there since they were so quiet.

"Have fun with that!" Damian commented as he gave her a small wave before turning his attention back to the fireplace. "Maybe we should just use your flamethrower trick to get the fire going man." Damian laughed as he watched Josh struggle to get a fire going.

"Let's not burn the place down Damian." Ashley laughed along with Chris. Josh smiled as he continued to work on the fire.

"Now Damian, don't be dissing on my amazing fire starting skills!" Josh stated as he looked up at the exhausted man.

"Ohh, well I apologize to the great master of fire! Maybe you can teach me your ways one day, sensei." The other three laughed at Damian's sarcasm.

"Maybe I should teach you some tricks. Maybe then you won't almost burn the house down from trying to light some candles again." All of them laughed more at that statement. There was a day when Damian tried to light a few candles with some matches. The flame touched his hand and he had dropped the flaming match onto the box of opened matches. The fire didn't get too big, but they did end up having to get a new coffee table because of it. Everyone used to tease Damian about it since he was (and still is) the most clumsiest one out of everyone.

Damian nugged Josh lightly with his leg before heading over to the stairs. "I'm going to go put my bag in my room and then we can all do something together when I come back. Well, if the great fire master can get the fire started first." Damian laughed at the odd facial expression that Josh gave him before he went up the stairs. For a few seconds, Damian had almost forgot what happened last year. He was really happy to be back here even though it felt odd to be back again. He had always thought that last year was the last time that he would ever see this place again. Part of him was glad that it wasn't, and the other part of him wanted to leave the lodge to go look for Hannah and Beth. He didn't like that people just automatically assumed that the twins were dead. To him they were just missing and he had some hope that they were still alive. Damian was quietly hoping that he would walk into his room and see the twins goofing around in there like they used to do.

Damian walked through the dusty building only hearing silence and the occasional parts of whatever conversation that the three downstairs were having. As Damian trudged through the building, he heard a noise coming from Hannah's room. Damian paused for a second to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he heard a noise from in there again. Quietly, he basically tiptoed over to the opened door that lead to Hannah's room. His heavy boots were hard to keep quiet, especially in such a quiet place. He crept up the small amount of steps while staying on guard just in case. Damian finally began to breathe again once he realized that it was just Sam who was in the room. Damian watched as Sam observed Hannah's small bulletin board. He had no clue why she would want to be in here, but then again Sam was Hannah's best friend so maybe she was just missing her and wanted to be close to something of hers. "Hey Sam.." Damian spoke softly as he walked into the familiar room more. Sam jumped as she quickly moved away from whatever she was looking at on the board.

"Damian! Holy cow, you scared me!" Sam rubbed her face with her hands as she tried to calm herself down from the scare. Damian gave her an apologetic look before apologizing. He walked over to where Sam was and looked at the board with her. He watched as Sam lifted up a party invitation that Mike had given to Hannah a few years ago. Under it was a picture of Mike wearing a tuxedo. "Gee Hannah...She had a pretty bad crush on him, didn't she?"

"Yeah..I probably should have told her a long time ago that it would never have worked out, but I just didn't have the heart to crush her dreams. She even got a damn tattoo just to try to get his attention. Man, she just did not want to give up on that dream boat." Sam and Damian chuckled at that statement. Hannah had always been one to never give up on achieving something that she really wanted.

The two were silent as they observed all of the papers and pictures that were on the board. Eventually, Damian was the first one to move. He walked over towards the bed and slowly sat down on the edge of it as he let out a long sigh. His eyes gazed around the room as he began to remember all of the times that he had spent in here with the twins. Sam watched Damian with a sad expression. She knew what was going through his mind right now and she wanted to comfort him the best that she could. Sam sat down beside Damian and wrapped her arms around him, so she could pull him into a hug. Damian was surprised for a second before he returned the hug. He liked that Sam was so caring and it made him feel better. "Come on. Let's head back downstairs and see if Josh knows how to turn on the hot water in his big fancy lodge." Sam stated as they pulled away from the hug. Damian laughed as he stood up.

"Alright, let me set down my bag outside of my room and then we can head on down." Sam nodded as she stood up and followed him out of the room. Damian looked at Hannah's room one more time before finally walking down the stairs and quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


	19. Chapter 13: Weird Monk and Spirit Board

**I'm finally able to update! Man it's been so long! In case you guys didn't notice yet, I edited all of the past chapters and the last chapter I ended up changing the ending completely so go read that chapter again if you've already read it before this update happened! I did want Damian to go with Mike to help find Jess, but when I edited the last chapter and re-wrote this chapter I realized that it was better for him to stay with everyone else instead. Another important authors note will be at the very end of this chapter so make sure you read that as well!**

 **This chapter is kind of slow since it's still the beginning of the night, but the story should be picking up rather quickly soon!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**

 **Edited (If I missed any errors, they should be fixed the next time I go through to edit everything)**

* * *

 _ **Also thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means alot to me! And a few of you have given me some great ideas for stories in the future and I will definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Weird Monk And Spirit Board**_

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two." Josh's voice echoed slightly from downstairs.

"Does this idea include everyone?" Damian asked as he and Sam came down the stairs.

Josh shrugged as he said, "It's for whoever wants to join in man. I'm pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have a spirit board." Damian didn't even know that they had one of those in this place. He's personally never played one before, and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to ever do that. He's read about a lot of stories about them and he wasn't sure if he should believe them or not.

Ashley seemed to be confused about what Josh was suggesting. "A what?" She asked while Chris acted like he was amazed that Josh owned a spirit board.

"Wow, you have a spirit board?" Damian laughed at how 'amazed' Chris sounded.

"Yeah, yeah. They're fun, right?" Josh looked at Damian like he was asking him if it was fun to play with. Damian just awkwardly shrugged as he joined the small group.

"Wait, are you saying we should have a seance?" Ashley seemed worried about the whole thing. Damian was actually beginning to think that maybe it would be fun to try it.

"Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit." Chris wasn't one that believed in anything supernatural, so of course he wasn't too excited about the whole situation.

"No way, bro. We used to do it all of the time. Me and-..." There was a small awkward silence, so Damian decided to say something to keep Josh from having to talk about him and his sisters time they had while playing with the board.

"Maybe they do work sometimes. I mean, haven't you heard of all those stories about those things? People getting possessed, the board catching on fire, and all of that crazy shit? One of those are bound to be real man." Josh nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything, Sam finally decided to speak up.

"Hey Josh. No hot water is kinda a major oversight doncha think?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh looked over at Ashley and Chris. "Alright, you guys go see if you can find the spirit board." Damian had a feeling that Josh wanted to get those two alone together, so that one of them will finally make a move already. Hell, even Damian wanted them to just get together already.

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Ashley seemed pretty happy that she was about to get some kind of alone time with her crush.

"Um..Okay...Guess so." Damian laughed at Chris's awkward response.

"You two kiddo's have fun now." Damian laughed as Chris lightly hit his arm. "Alright! Let's go turn that boiler on!" Josh laughed as he followed Damian towards the stairs.

"Keep your pants on, hockey boy! No need to get too excited. Wanna come along Sam?" Damian jokingly acted like he was going to take his pants off which caused both Sam and Josh to laugh.

"Hey man, good job at giving Chris and Ash a mission together. Maybe now one of them will make a move finally." Damian watched as Josh grabbed a yellow flashlight from the drawer that was near the doors that led to the theater room.

"Man, I just wish Chris would go for it. He's so paralyzed thinking she's going to shoot him down."

"It's not gonna happen." Josh sounded frustrated as he said this.

"Which thing?" Sam and Damian wondered at the same time.

"Well neither if he doesn't go for it. Which, knowing Chris, he won't unless someone's holding a gun to his head." Sam laughed at that statement as Josh walked towards the doors that led to the basement. Damian just rolled his eyes. Everyone was probably making bets on who would make the first move out of the two and when it would happen. Eventually one of them is going to say something since they've liked each other for a while now.

"You know guys, it really means alot to me that everyone came back here this year. Especially you two." Josh looked at Sam the entire time as he said this and that made Damian feel like it was meant for Sam, but Josh probably didn't want to leave Damian out. It was kind of awkward, but Damian has been in more awkward situations than this.

"Josh, we're here for you. Really. We're all going to make it through this together." Damian nodded at Sam's words. It was true. He wanted to get through this with his friends and he knew that Josh really needed this.

Josh smiled and said, "I just want us all to have a good time. That includes you to hockey boy! No hiding away this weekend." Damian laughed before he promised that he wouldn't 'hide away' during this trip. The trio continued on with their mission and entered the dark creepy basement. Josh was about to say something when Damian tripped and almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, Sam and Josh were able to stop him from falling down the concrete steps. "Man, I was just about to say watch your step. Maybe we should wrap you in bubble wrap or put you in one of those bubbles to keep you from getting hurt." Sam laughed as she agreed with Josh.

"I'll take the bubble wrap. Then I can just roll around and pop all of the bubbles!" The other two laughed at Damian's excitement while they continued down the stairs. Damian coughed as the dust shoved its way into his lungs. "Man, when was this place last cleaned? Remind me to clean this tomorrow."

"You're on vacation man! You're supposed to relax and party. Not spend all day cleaning. You can clean some other time." Josh stated as he opened a metal cabinet which contained a control like panel for the boiler.

"Let's just get this old thing going, so that Sammy here can get her hot water." Josh silently agreed with Damian before he flipped a switch on the main part of the boiler. Damian ended up wandering off while Sam helped Josh out. Damian has only been down to the basement a few times and that was only whenever Beth needed something and didn't want to go down there by herself. He had no reason to come down here really unless they needed something from there. Which wasn't very often. Most of the things down there were props for movies since is a movie director.

Damian jumped as the sound of the boiler turning on startled him. "It's about time you got that thing on!" He joked as he walked back over to the boiler. "Let's get out of this creepy basement." Josh locked the metal cabinet and the three turned to leave the place. Sam and Damian both stopped when they heard a strange noise echo through the basement.

"What the hell was that?" Sam glanced at Josh and Damian before cautiously listening for the odd sounds.

"Could be a lot of things...and none of them nice." Josh tried to freak Sam out some, but she wasn't falling for it. "I'm just-..I'm just _Joshing_ ya." Damian laughed at Josh's lame joke while Sam let out a small fake laugh. "Man, you two were really freaked out."

"Oh shut it, you asshat." Damian laughed while he joked along with Josh. The joking was cut short however. There was a different strange noise happening now and all three of them clearly heard it this time. "Please tell me you guys hear that too.." Josh walked ahead of them slightly as he began to wonder what the sound was.

"That rhythm is like, weirdly regular." Sam looked around frantically as she tried to search for the source that the sound was coming from.

"No. No. Nothing _regular_ about it.." Damian agreed with Josh. At this point, Damian was pretty sure that he was never going to come back to this basement again.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Damian looked at the two like they were crazy. Both of them were walking closer to the sound while Damian stood in the same place. There was no way in hell that he would ever go check out a sketchy sound like that. "What if it's like, a pipe that's about to burst or some problem with the furnace?"

"I doubt that. Come on guys. Let's just leave now. Please?" Damian felt like he was about to have a panic attack at that moment.

Sam and Josh continued to walk forward as they ignored Damian's statement. "If it were me, I wouldn't want this place to burn down on my watch."

"You two have lost your minds." Damian whispered to himself before he hesitantly followed them. Suddenly, someone popped up from the doorway. Damian sure as hell didn't stick around to find out what they looked like. He could hardly hear Sam and Josh yelling as the adrenaline rush got to him and a panic attack was starting to settle in. He tripped over something that was lying in the floor. Damian felt someone help him up and pull him along as they ran which also left Damian in the back. He realized that Sam was the one who had helped him and she even knocked something over so that the person chasing them would slow down. Somehow Damian managed to get up the stairs quickly and without falling down them. Sam went to open the door, but nothing was happening. "What the hell?! Why isn't the damn door opening?!" Damian yelled as he tried to ignore the panic attack that he was having.

"Why is it locked?!" Sam kept trying to get the door to open, but the door only jiggled and refused to open.

"T-to keep strangers out!" Damian started banging on the door to hopefully get someone's attention.

"Ayeeee…" Sam and Damian paused their attempts at trying to open the door.

"...What?" The three were all confused at that point.

"Ayyyyyyeeee!"

"What the hell!" Sam seemed a little braver now as she moved away from the door. Damian still stood there taking short rapid breaths.

"Boom! You just got monked!" The hooded figure took their hood off which revealed that the person was Chris the entire time. Sam seem pretty pissed by this while Josh thought it was hilarious. Damian didn't know how to feel at this point. He could barely breathe and his mind could hardly register anything at the moment.

"Wh- why would you do that?" For a moment, Damian thought that Sam was going to throw her flashlight at Chris and Damian honestly wouldn't mind if she did that right about now.

"There's all this cool old movie crap down here. What was I- Was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?"

"Are you serious? Were you in on this putz?" Sam shoved Josh a little. Damian just wanted the door to open so that he could leave this place.

"No, but I wish I was. That was too good." Josh laughed as he gave Chris a high five.

"Well I'm glad you asshats are having fun." Damian finally spoke. He was still having a difficult time with calming down.

"Shit man, are you okay?" Chris asked. Damian just nodded as he took a few more deep breaths in.

"Let's just- Not do any shit like that again, yeah?" Damian was thankful when Chris opened the door finally. He walked ahead of the three and went upstairs back to the main room where Ashley was at.

"Damian, are you okay? And what in gods name are you wearing?" Damian ignored the others for a few seconds as he sat on the couch with his eyes closed. He really hadn't been expecting that to happen and he thought they were all going to die down there. He wasn't mad at Chris or anything. Any other time he would have laughed along with them and probably start a little prank war. But he just didn't like doing that anymore. It didn't feel the same without Beth and Hannah. Damian opened his eyes just in time to see Chris pull out the Ouija board out of the horrible monk costume.

"Here's our one way ticket into the spirit realm." Chris announced as he held up the board.

"You know what? No. Just no. I've just been through enough spooking for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball. Alright?" Damian was beginning to think that a hot bath or shower would be great right about now.

* * *

 _ **8 Hours Until Dawn**_

"So it says here, 'to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master,' which is me-"

"It doesn't say that." Ashley cut Chris off from going any further as Josh sat down. Damian sat there wondering why he even agreed to doing this.

"..and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-" Chris continued to act like he was reading from the open book that was in front of him on the table.

"Jeez Chris, you could have just asked-" Damian went to joke with Chris, but he was cut off by Josh.

"Come on guys, this is serious."

Chris laughed in a way that was supposed to be 'serious'. "Oh I'm deadly serious."

"Oh hush. Let's try this." Josh quickly agreed with Ashley.

"Okay then. Let's see what happens." Chris said as everyone lightly put one finger on the planchette. "Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?" Damian looked at Ashley as he waited for her to say something.

"Um, okay… Is there anyone there? Will you reveal yourself to us...if you're there?" It was quiet for a moment and Damian was sure that this whole thing was a waste of time. Well he thought that until the planchette actually began to move. Everyone was shocked by this and Ashley stated that she wasn't moving it.

"Oh! It's moving again!" Chris sounded like he knew it was a joke and Damian began to wonder if he was the one moving it.

" _H_ " Ashley started to read out the letter that the planchette hovered over.

"W-what's it spelling?" Damian asked nervously even though he knew no one knew the answer to that question yet. Josh and Chris were both having their own doubts about the board and neither would admit to moving it. Damian watched as the planchette moved across the letters _'E', 'L'_ , and _'P'._ " _'Help'_? What are we even supposed to do?" Damian was just as confused as everyone else there.

"I don't know. What does it mean?"

"We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them." Chris announced.

"Who are you?" Ashley almost hesitated.

"Okay, here it goes!" Everyone started saying the letters that the planchette landed on this time.

' _SISTER'_ was what it spelled out and it almost left everyone at the table speechless.

"Whose sister?" Josh demanded. Damian didn't get a good feeling from this. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Oh, come on is this for real?" Chris was quickly quieted by Josh.

"Shut up. Ask it whose sister." He commanded Ashley.

"Josh, it's...It's gotta be.." Damian stayed silent as he stared down at the board like he was waiting for it to go up in flames. If one of them was actually moving this on their own then this was seriously not an okay thing to do.

"Yeah? Okay, well. Which sister is it?" Damian wanted to tell them to just stop this mess, but for some reason he just couldn't say anything. Maybe he wanted this to happen. Maybe it was real.

"Who are we speaking to?...Beth..is that you?" Damian could feel his hand begin to shake when he heard Ashley say Beth's name. He was trying to deny that this was all fake. If it was real then it would mean that Beth was definitely gone and not coming back to him. His whole body froze as the planchette slowly moved over to the word _'YES'_. Damian's heart dropped. He couldn't look away from the board. He couldn't cry. He couldn't speak. His mind was just racing. So many questions filled his mind and he felt like he was about to have a mental break down.

"This is messed up." Chris stated. Damian wanted to agree, but he was still in shock.

"Josh, are you-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because we can stop-" Josh didn't want to stop. Damian was waiting for someone to just say 'surprise, it was a joke!' But it wasn't happening.

"Dude-" Chris tried to reassure Josh that it was okay to stop, but Josh wanted to hear what Beth had to say.

"I don't know where to start…"

"Think about it. If this actually is Beth, I mean, we can find out what happened that night…" Somehow Ashley didn't think of that right away. The three looked over at Damian who was still silently staring at the board. "Damian…"

"Are- are you okay Da-"

"Just ask her." Damian abruptly cut Ashley off. He knew he should have just gotten up and left, but he also wanted to stay.

"O-okay...umm let me think..Beth, we want to know what happened to you that night. Can you tell us?"

' _HANN'_

"It's spelling Hannah." Chris stated before the planchette could finish moving. " _'KILLED'_?"

"Guys. Guys, what is she talking about?" Josh asked, but everyone else had no answer.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this-"

"We have to." Josh and Damian stated.

"Just- Just stay calm. I think it's saying someone killed Hannah."

" _It_ has a name." Mumbled Damian.

"I- Ask something else." Chris told Ashley.

"Alright, okay. Who killed Hannah? Who was it? _L.I.B-_ "

"Library! Maybe there's something in the library here-" Damian wanted to tell Chris to stop assuming things before the planchette could finish moving, but he seemed to be right since Beth would start spelling a different word.

" _P.R.O.O-"_

"Proof! There's..There's proof."

"In the library?" Before anyone could say anything else the table and board started shaking crazy before the planchette shot off of the table. Everyone jumped up out of their chairs as they let out a surprised yell.

"You know what? No. This is bullshit. This isn't real- Listen. I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool." Josh stood up and began storming out of the room.

"Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board-" Damian shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was very confused at the moment. He doubted that anyone here would do something like this, but he also couldn't believe that Beth was speaking to them with a spirit board. He refused to believe it since that would mean that she is definitely gone forever. Damian wasn't really a believer of ghost only because he's never witnessed anything supernatural in person.

"I mean if- if you were faking it, you were doing one hell of a job-" Damian snapped out of his own thoughts once he realized that Chris and Ashley were still in the room with him.

"I wasn't faking anything! I think we should do what it says. We should look in the library." Chris went to respond, but he stopped once he realized that Damian was still in the room.

"Da-"

"Don't. Look, I don't know what the hell just happened-" Damian walked away from the table and over to stairs. "But I'm going to go…Clean or something." He walked down the stairs while ignoring whatever conversation that the two were having now.

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**

 ***Here's the important authors note!* So the other day I came up with an amazing idea! It came to me when the game Dead By Daylight was released. For some reason it reminded me of Until Dawn, and it made me think of an interesting story idea. I'm thinking about doing another Until Dawn fanfic, but it will have a different plot! There wouldn't be any wendigo's and there would be an actual murder trying to kill the group (and yes Damian will be apart of it if I do write this. And he will be with Beth since I most likely will keep her alive in the story)! So please let me know if you guys would be interested in reading a completely different version of this story. I think it would be an amazing story and very fun to write. I could include chooses at the end for the readers (you guys) and whatever choose gets the most votes will happen. I've been planning this since Dead By Daylight was released, but I haven't actually started it. So far I just have a bunch of random notes for it. Please let me know what you think about it and you can even throw in your own ideas for it if you'd like!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**


	20. Chapter 14: Missing

**This chapter kind of skips around a lot, but i will fix that when I go back to edit it. This chapter hasn't been edited yet so I apologize for any mistakes!**

 **Anyways, here's some of my replies to the reviews.**

 _ **DarkDust27- I'll definitely try to post some fluffy chapters of Damian and all the other characters! I just need to think of what to write for them. I'm probably going to make it to where Jess and Damian are friends again at the end, because I actually like Jess as well.**_

 **ShieldShadow777-** _ **It's not weird at all! I was pretty upset that they didn't have a different option for him. But don't worry! He will get a better ending in this fanfic!**_

 **Guests(this answers two of the Guest reviews)-** _ **Marcus and Courtney will definitely be in that story. I'm also keeping Beth alive in it, because I don't want her to die! I think I'll keep the prank in the story as well, but it will play out a little differently since there's an actual murder and not wendigo's. The first chapter is currently in progress, but I'll say something in this story whenever I do post the new story.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

* * *

 _ **Also, thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means alot to me! And a few of you have given me great ideas for stories in the future and I'll definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the ideas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Missing**_

Mike had been enjoying his time with Jess, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about not speaking to Damian. Jess felt Mike's hesitation begin to show as they kissed. Beginning to feel frustrated and annoyed with Mike, she pushes him back so she can sit up. "Okay what the hell Michael? A minute ago you were all for this. Did I do something or-"

"What?! No, no! Of course I want to do this. I just.." Mike sighs loudly as he leans into the couch trying to get his thoughts put together. "I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about Damian." Jess crosses her arms in disbelief.

"You're seriously thinking about that asshole right now? What do you guys have a thing going on or something?"

"What?! No! He's my best friend...or was my best friend. I feel bad for not talking to him and I haven't been able to keep him out of my mind since we got into that fight." Mike's heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach at Jessica's questions. To be honest, he didn't know how to explain how he felt about Damian. Of course he always thought of him as his best friend, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like if they had been more than friends. "You know what, forget what I said. Let's just try to enj-" The sound of glass breaking echoed from the bedroom of the cabin. "What the hell was that?!" Jess pushed Mike off the couch as she tried to use her arms to cover herself from the sudden chills that ran through her body.

"I don't know! Go find out! Now! Please!"

* * *

"Proof in the library.." Damian shook his head as he continued to sweep the floor in the rooms of the third floor. He was almost to the point of finally accepting that Beth and Hannah were never coming back, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe that they're dead. There were so many harsh ways of how they could have died. Starvation, being mauled to death by wolves, freezing to death, and even falling off of a cliff. But Damian never would have thought that they could have been murdered by someone. Although he was suspicious of the mysterious man that the police have stated as a person of interest. Damian ended the thought of those two being murdered since he didn't think that there was any way that someone else could live on the mountain without anyone seeing them. Damian couldn't help but think that the sisters have been suffering ever since that night they disappeared.

"I need to stop thinking about that." He muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall that was the closest to him. He jumped slightly as he was startled by what sounded like someone screaming. He stood there like a statue as he listened carefully. The wooden broom fell from his grasp as he began to run out of the room towards where Chris was now screaming Ashley's name.

As he reached the stairs, the screaming suddenly stopped. Damian froze for a moment on the first step of the staircase. "G-guys?" He stuttered out as he slowly walked down the staircase. "I really hope that you guys are trying to prank me right now.." Damian heard a loud thump from the kitchen. He couldn't help but think about how this is how people in horror movies get killed.

Time seemed to slow down as he inched closer to the kitchen door. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would burst at any second. Before he could open the door, it slammed open to reveal a man wearing overalls, gloves, a button up jean shirt with a brown undershirt and the sleeves were rolled up. Damian felt his blood go cold as the masked man stared him down. Damian looked behind the man and saw an unconscious Chris and Ashley on the floor. The masked man let out a deep laugh like he was enjoying the fear that he could see on Damian's face. " _Well well well, look at who's finally come out to play._ " Damian finally managed to force his body to move as the masked man stepped closer to him. He ran back up the stairs as fast as he could before he realized that he should have ran outside instead. Damian was quicker than the psycho that was chasing him, but his luck seemed to run out as he tripped on one of the steps. His face slammed into the steps before he even had the chance to use his arms to protect him. Blood began to rush out of his nose as he stumbled to get back up. The taste of blood filled his mouth and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

A hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop before he could run to one of the doors. Damian turned around just in time to see the psycho about to hit him. Quickly, he put his arm in front of him to stop the man from hitting him before he tried to hit the psycho himself. " _You just don't know when to give up."_ The psycho growled in frustration as Damian managed to hit him. Damian managed to get out of his hold, but he knew that he had nowhere to go when his back hit the wall beside an opened window. " _You have nowhere to run now."_ The psycho tried to grab Damian again, but Damian shoved him back as hard as he could. The man stumbled as he slammed back into the railing behind him. Damian froze for a moment as he tried to think about where he could run to. If he managed to run into one of the rooms upstairs, then he would have no way out and the psycho could probably knock the door down if he wanted to. Damian felt the breeze of the cold air beside him and he realized that he might have found an escape route. He quickly tore the blinds out of the way before climbing out of the window. There was no roof or porch to safely climb onto and the drop would surely break one of his ankles of he landed on it wrong.

"Fuck!" The psycho grabbed his arm again and was trying to pull him back through the window. Damian felt like his arm was going to rip off since the man was pulling it towards him while he was trying to pull away from him. Somehow he managed to escape his grasp, but he lost his balance. Damian couldn't stop himself from holding his breath and closing his eyes tightly.

The impact didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have, but it still hurt badly. He was gasping for air as he rolled onto his side. Damian had fallen onto his back, but luckily the snow stopped him from receiving any major injuries. He coughed from the cold air as he slowly got back onto his feet. His whole body was aching and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Damian looked at the window he just fell out of and realized that the psycho must be on his way down to attack him again. Damian knew that he needed to go get help in order to try and save Chris, Josh, and Ashley. He realized that Sam was still inside, but he knew that it would be too risky to go back inside. Instead, Damian decided that he would go find Mike and Jess since they were closer than Matt and Emily probably were.

* * *

 _ **7 Hours Until Dawn**_

Damian was exhausted by the time he finally reached the cabin. The path to the cabin was blocked so he had to go through an old mine that was close by. He was hesitant to go through it, but he knew he had to. Luckily he had his phone with him still so he could use it to see where he was going. It took longer to get there than he had thought. His body had yet to recover from the fall he had earlier and the blood from his nose was almost frozen to his face by now.

"Mike?!" Damian sighed from exhaustion as he quickly walked closer towards the cabin. "Michael! Jes-" Damian's shouting for the two stopped suddenly as he saw the cabin door wide open with the glass window broken. "Michael?" Damian's voice quivered slightly as he stepped closer to the open door. His heart was pounding and tears shimmered in his eyes. He hesitantly entered the cabin while cautiously looking behind him. The cabin was cold, but it also had a slight warmth since there was a small fire going. "Mike? Jessica?" Damian paused as he waited for someone to speak, but to his disappointment, there was no response. Damian cautiously walked through the main room of the cabin while looking back at the door and windows to make sure no one would sneak up on him. Using the light from his phone he hesitantly made his way into the cabin's bedroom that he had slept in many times before. As he entered the room, he let out an unsteady sigh of relief. A part of Damian had been expecting to find either Mike or Jess dead. Damian slowly sat on the floor as he stared at the broken window of the bathroom. He didn't know what to do now. Two of his friends had been knocked out by some crazy psycho, and another two were missing and most likely injured. He didn't even know where his other friends were. Sam was stuck in the house most likely not even knowing what's going on. Josh had disappeared to who knows where then Matt and Emily were looking for Em's bag still. There was absolutely no way for him to call anyone for help since his phone had no signal here.

Looking down at his phone, he slowly turned it off so he could save the battery for when he really needed the light. He stood up and winced as some of his bones popped. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally, but he knew he had to help his friends. Damian looked through the drawers beside the bed trying to find something useful. Eventually he stumbled upon a small black flashlight that flickered slightly as he turned it on. Near the flashlight was a small pocket knife that Damian knew he could use if he needed to defend himself again. It wasn't the best weapon in the world, but he could definitely do some damage to someone if he hit the right places.

As Damian stormed out of the cabin, he decided he needed to find Matt and Emily first since they would be near the lodge by now.

* * *

"Damian!" The loud shout behind him almost made him just out of his skin from being so startled. Damian turned around and found Chris and Ashley running towards him.  
"Holy hell! You guys are okay!" Damian rushed over to them and pulled the both of them into a hug. "Where's Josh? Have you guys seen anyone else?" The other two could barely understand what Damian was saying since he was talking so fast. Damian observed the two as they both looked away from Damian with guilt covering their expressions. "W-what the hell happened? Is..Is Josh d-" Damian couldn't say the word as he saw the blood that covered Ashley's clothes. "Fuck.." Damian had tears in his eyes once again as he ran his fingers through his hair. He slumped up against a nearby tree to keep himself from falling. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that Josh was dead. A friend that he had pictured being family with one day. Damian tried to keep the tears from falling, but he was failing horribly. Chris and Ashley stood there not knowing how to comfort Damian.  
Damian finally managed to put himself back together as he whipped the tears off of his face. "I..um I went to go find Mike and Jess, but I think that asshole took them before he went to the lodge. I was hoping to find Matt and Emily so I could tell them what's going on."  
"Jesus, he got to Jess and Mike too?"  
"Matt and Emily are fine. They're going to the radio tower to call for help. Do you know what happened to Sam?" Ashley asked as the three cautiously walked into the lodge.  
"I have no clue where she is. That psycho attacked me when I went to go see why you guys were screaming. I tripped on the stairs and busted my nose. Then I fell out of one of the windows."  
"Holy crap! Are you okay?" Damian nodded at Ashley's question as they began to look for Sam.

* * *

 _ **5 Hours Until Dawn**_

"She wasn't up there?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her. She must have come down here." Damian sighed as he watched Chris and Ashley start walking towards the stairs to go downstairs to the first floor.

"We haven't seen her either." Damian said as he began to follow them. Damian and Ashley both let out a startled scream as a candle suddenly lit when Ashley walked passed it.

"Did that just happen?" Ashley sounded like she was about to cry and Damian couldn't blame her. He just wanted to find his friends and then get far away from this place.

"What is going on around here?"

"Who the hell knows. Let's just try to find everyone. Someone should be here to help us soon if Matt and Em made it to the tower already." The three began to walk down the stairs just as Ashley started to talk to Chris about what happened back at the shed. Damian didn't ask for the full details of what happened, but he didn't like what Ashley was saying. He frowned as Ashley thanked Chris for saving her life and he almost asked what happened, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. Damian ignored the two as they talked while they looked around the movie theater room. When they didn't see anything there, they decided to move on.

 _BAM!_

The door behind Chris and Damian suddenly slammed shut on its own. "That's not creepy at all. I have a bad feeling about this." Damian said just before Ashley tried to open the door across from them, but it slammed back shut before she could open it all of the way.

"This is so eff-ed up!" Ashley and Damian silently agreed with Chris as the door down the hall flew open. Damian was tempted to just sit down and never get up until help arrives, because this was all just too weird for him. Damian almost fell backwards as Chris bumped into him.

"Wait a minute. Did you guys just see that?" In a different situation, Damian probably would have joked about Ashley looking like she just saw a ghost, but after everything that's happened today, Damian wasn't in the mood to mess around. Damian snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ashley say she thought she saw something like a ghost.

"Ashley, we don't have time to be messing around right now. You're probably just seeing things-" Damian would have went on, but Chris nudged him harshly as to silently tell him to shut up.

"Ignore him. Look, we've been through hell tonight. All of our minds are fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing." Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance. Usually Damian wouldn't be so harsh, but he was in a rather bad mood. "Let's go." Damian looked at the door that just cracked open and he still felt like this wasn't going to end up good at all.

"Fuck.." Damian mumbled to himself as he followed the other two down into the basement. He hoped that Sam would be down here so they could leave this place already.

 _BOOM!_

A loud banging sound filled the air which startled all three of this. Damian ended up tripping over a box and falling onto his back. "Damian! Are you okay?" Damian groaned loudly as Ashley and Chris went over to help him up.

"Why do I have to keep falling.." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his aching back. He noticed the toy rocking horse rocking on its own as Chris asked Ashley if she knocked into it. Damian rolled his eyes once again when Ashley and Chris started arguing again.

"Guys, will you just sh-" Damian seemed to forget what he was saying when he saw what looked like a ghost walking across the room that was down the hall. Apparently he was the only one to see it since Ashley was yelling at Chris about the ghost now.

"Ash, calm down, okay? There is no ghost here. You're freaked out because of what happened with Josh-"

"Woah, I saw it too! Maybe it was a ghost!" ' _Or maybe I just hit my head too hard earlier'_ Damian didn't know if he could believe what he just had seen.

"See! Damian saw it! You're just not paying attention Chris. We saw a ghost! And- and it looked like Hannah! Or maybe Beth!" Damian's heart dropped when Ashley said that. It did look like one of them now that he thought about it. Damian ignored the two as they began to argue yet again. He slowly walked down the hall where the ghost had been.

"Hannah? B-Beth?" He whispered quietly as he inched closer. A scream interrupted Chris and Ashley's argument, and it stopped Damian from moving. Something was suddenly thrown across the room and Damian began to back away.

"What did that?" Ashley and Chris started to walk towards the creepy room while Damian looked at them like they've just lost their minds. Damian watched as Ashley grabbed a key from the wall where the picture had once been hanging up at. "Oh my god! There! Look there, Chris you can't tell me you didn't see that!" Damian almost didn't want to look behind him as Ashley pointed behind him. He turned just in time to see the woman disappear.

"This is fucking crazy." Chris stated before rushing over to where the ghost disappeared at.

"You got that right." Damian mumbled as Ashley said something about the ghost showing us the way. He followed the two of them and they ended up at an old doll house that was sitting on a table against the wall.

"Look, look, look! You can see through the windows." Ashley bent over to look in the small windows of the doll house.

"See what? Tiny furniture?" Damian elbowed Chris's side and gave him a look that told him to be more serious about the whole thing.

"No, it's a whole scene, with dolls and everything!" Ashley reached up to the small round painted window. She moved it out of the way and behind it was a key hole. "What'd I tell you? The ghost is helping us!" She unlocked the small house and pulled it open. The three gasped at what was inside.

"Woah, woah, woah, what is going on here?" Chris asked even though he knew the answer. Inside there were dolls that showed what was happening before Hannah and Beth disappeared. "That's us. Hiding there waiting for Hannah. Last year."

"But- It's so accurate. I mean, that's exactly where I was sitting, and that's where Matt was.." Damian couldn't listen to them anymore. He shook his head slightly as he walked away from them. He couldn't look at the dolls anymore. Damian jumped when he heard Ashley and Chris freak out as the top of the house opened up. "It's Hannah's diary." Damian recognized the diary since he often saw Hannah writing in it. He used to bug Hannah about it when he joked around about her letting him read it. One time he even wrote a little note in it for her when he saw it on the table during one of their trips. He never read it of course since Hannah never said that he could. He just wanted to leave her a silly little message to make her smile since she was having a bad day at the time. "... _everyone being together here on the mountain is gonna be so awesome, cozy fires and hot tubes..and omg Mike. I am so excited to spend some time with him_ -" Ashley was cut off when Damian suddenly grabbed the book from her.

"Really Ashley? It's Hannah's diary and you shouldn't be snooping around in it." Ashley started to apologize as Damian set the book, but she stopped when they all heard a noise from the room they were just at.

"It came from down there." Chris stated as they began to walk back to the room.

"Man, this is how people in horror movies die. They hear a creepy sound and then they go investigate it. And then the psycho murderer kills them."

"Oh hush Damian! This isn't a horror movie." Ashley said as she glanced at him.

"It feels like it is…" Chris walked into the now open door, but stopped when the ghost from before suddenly popped up and screeched in his face. Damian automatically pulled Ashley behind him before the door slammed shut behind Chris. "Chris!" Ashley rushed towards the door shouting for Chris as she tried to open the door. After a few tries the door finally opened on it's own. Ashley and Damian both sighed in relief when they realized that Chris was okay.

The three continued their search in the next room. Damian was looking around the room before he noticed Ashley slip a pair of scissors into her back pocket. He thought it was smart since none of them had any weapons to defend themselves with. Damian noticed a red light coming from behind a couple of empty boxes. He pushed them back to find a camera that was currently recording. "The hell? Guys?" Chris and Ashley walked over and saw the camera that Damian was holding.

"You think it's the guy?" Ashley asked. Damian nodded which Ashley replied with, "I don't like being watched." Chris moved the camera so it wasn't pointing at them.

"Better?"

Ashley grabbed the camera and looked at it before saying, "Go suck an egg!" Damian laughed at her words and watched in amusement as she put the camera back how Chris had turned it before they walked away from it. Damian grabbed the camera and looked at it for a second before he threw it as hard as he could. Ashley and Chris both yelled in surprise when they heard something hit the wall. They quickly turned around to see that Damian had thrown it at one of the walls so that the camera would break.

"That's better. What? I don't think that guy needs it anymore." Chris laughed as he agreed with him.

* * *

"Where in the world are we now?" Ashley asked as she looked around the old tattered hallway. Damian coughed as he swatted away the dust that was in the air. He personally had no idea that this place was even here. Out of all the times he's been here, he never realized that there was a whole other building connected to the lodge.

"This is like a whole 'nother hotel. I had no idea that this was here."

"Same here. This place could use some serious cleaning though." Damian yelped slight as the floorboard he was about to step onto broke. "And maybe some new floors...and a never everything else." Damian quickly walked over to where Chris and Ashley had walked off to.

"I don't think I can't take anymore of this. All I wanted to do was forget that last year ever happened." Damian stopped walking as he listened to Ashley's word.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what Hannah thought she was doing."

"Yeah well, you know how it is when you're crushing pretty hard on somebody."

"Great, so you're basically saying that we put a vulnerable friend in a terrible situation and essentially caused her to run away and never be heard from again?" Damian clinched his hands as he grew irritated at their conversation.

"Can you guys just shut up about that and help me go find the others? Or do you want to stand here all night and talk about what happened last year? Because personally, I would like to go get our friends back before that psycho kills them. We could even find Beth and Hannah if that asshole hasn't killed them! So either get your shit together and help me or leave." Damian stormed past them and continued down the hallways before they could say anything else. Even though he was irritated at them, he was glad to hear them following him. He doubted that he could do this all on his own and he didn't want to lose them like he's lost everyone else.

* * *

 **Man this took me a while to write! I've rewritten this character so many times. I haven't edited this yet, so sorry for any mistakes. I will edit it soon though and I may make a few changes to it or possibly make it longer. I had to stop writing since I'm so exhausted and I just really want to get something posted since it's been a while. Also I'm thinking about maybe finding one or two people to be beta readers for the rest of this story. Would anyone of you be interested? You would get to read the new chapters before anyone else and give me feedback on what you think about it (like what you liked the most, what I should add or change. Things like that). I'm not 100% sure about getting a beta reader yet, but it would be helpful to have someone read the chapter before it's posted.**

 **So did you enjoy the chapter? What are your thoughts on what's happened so far? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the reviews or PM me for a quicker response (all questions in the reviews are answered in the next chapter).**


	21. Chapter 15: Live and Learn

**Holy cow it's been so long since I've updated! Don't worry, I am alive and ready to go back to updating this story! I really want to try to finish this before Christmas. This chapter is short, but I didn't have time to write more and I really wanted to get something posted. I do plan on posting another chapter later today or early tomorrow morning since I have time to write then.**

 **Also please go back and reread the last chapter! I added a few things to it that I felt were needed (the only things that are a big change were the cabin scene and I added a small conversation between Mike and Jess).**

 **My name has also been changed on here, so don't freak out when you notice there's a different name!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the game.**_

 ** _Unedited. Any mistakes will be fixed as soon as possible._**

* * *

 _ **Also, thank you everyone for following/favoriting the story, and leaving your thoughts/ideas in the reviews/PMs! It means alot to me! And a few of you have given me great ideas for stories in the future and I'll definitely use your ideas and I'll give you credit for giving me the ideas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Live and Learn**_

Damian carefully rubbed his face with the sleeve of his jacket to try to get rid of whatever dried up blood that was still there. Ashley and Chris tried to stay close to him, but also at a distance so they could talk quietly together. Damian's flashlight began to flicker as he walked into the next room. His heart raced a little as he smacked the end of the flashlight to get it working properly.

 _Bang!_

Damian dropped the flashlight as he jumped from the sudden sound of doors slamming behind him. He turned around so fast that he lost his footing and slammed into the metal counter behind him. "Holy fucking fudge cake!"

"Jesus, Damian are you okay?" Chris was at Damian's side in a matter of seconds and was trying to help Damian back onto his feet.

"I think so...fuck." Damian muttered as he rubbed his sore back. "Is this a freaking kitchen?"

"I think so. Here." Mumbling a thank you to Chris, he took the flashlight with unsteady hands.

"Um guys, come look at this." Chris and Damian turned to see Ashley pointing her flashlight at what looked like a hit list of everyone.

"What the hell is this? It's like some kind of freaking hit list!" Damian ignored Chris's rant as he pushed passed him so he could look at the pictures closer.

"This guy is a sick bastard." Angrily, Damian tore off the pictures from the wall. "Fuck him and his stupid hit list. We're finding the others and getting the hell out of here." Damian ripped the pictures into pieces as he walked away from the board they were on. He cautiously opened an old wooden door, not realizing that Chris and Ashley had walked down a different hallway. The room was like most of the place. Old and falling apart with a bunch of random things pushed around the room. The only odd thing was an old movie projector in the middle of the room like it was just waiting to play something.

Damian hesitantly clicked the projects on button and jumped slightly as the projector began to move. "What the hell is this?" He tilted his head slightly as he walked closer to the wall without going in front of the projector. Damian felt his heart drop as he realized it was the so called prank that the others pulled on Hannah. "I'm so sorry Hannah." Trying to keep his emotions in check, he reached over to turn the projector off. Suddenly a scream from the film echoed through the air causing Damian to jump and accidentally knock over the projector. "Fuck! I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Damian stormed out of the room then down the hallway after he realized Chris and Ashley had left without him. "Chris? Ash?"

He crept down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as he could. Suddenly he heard Ashley yelling at someone to get away from her. Damian's heartbeat quickened as he tried to quietly run to find her. His hand automatically grabbed the pocket knife he had found at the cabin and quickly opened it just in case. He stopped his movements as he heard footsteps in the room nearby. Quietly he turned his flashlight off while he crouched. Tightly clutching the small pocket knife, he shuffled across the room to the open doorway. Across from there he could see through where the wall used to be. His breathing became labored as he watched the psycho from earlier dragging someone across the room. Damian quickly moved to hide back behind the wall to keep out of sight. His hand went up to his mouth as he tried to quiet his panicking breathing. The floor underneath him creaked loudly as he shifted himself. He stopped breathing as he strained to listen for footsteps. After a few seconds of silence, Damian slowly peaked his head around the wall to see the room he was looking into empty. Confused and afraid, Damian stood up and quietly tried to leave the room while staring at the doorway like he was expecting the man to show up. His back bumped into something that felt solid. The deep breathing coming from behind him made him realize that it wasn't a wall. Damian quickly elbowed the person behind him as hard as he could so he could get away from them. Unfortunately, the hit wasn't enough to slow the person down and they managed to grab Damian's arm before he could escape. Damian turned as he tried to rip his arm away from the person. Seeing the masked man made Damian panic even more. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Damian yelled as he noticed that the man was trying to put some kind of mask onto Damian's face. The next few seconds came by so fast that Damian didn't even realize what had happened until he saw the psycho clutching his shoulder in pain where the small pocket knife now stuck out at. Damian stood there in shock as he watched the man straighten up.

"Live and learn!" The deep voices disturbing words burned into Damian's mind as he realized he should have ran while he could. As he tried to move away, the masked man threw a punch as hard as he could causing Damian to pass out as his body fell to the dusty floor. "Live and learn."

* * *

" _Beth! Come back!" Damian quickly ran down the stairs as he heard his friends calling for Beth outside. He paused for a moment as he looked out the door and realized he was back at the night that caused his life to crumble to ruins. Maybe everything had been a dream and this was his chance to make sure it didn't happen. His legs finally moved to run to Beth, but as he ran outside everyone disappeared. Damian paused and turned around to see if the lodge was still there but there was nothing but darkness. "Guys?" He stumbled backwards before turning to look into the direction he had originally been running towards. In the distance he could see a small building that resembled the cabin. He squinted his eyes as he noticed someone running inside. "Beth?" Quickly he ran to the building trying to keep the snow from slowing him down. A loud piercing scream echoed within the air causing him to stop and look around. Damian hesitantly turned back to where the cabin was, but discovered it was gone and the lodge was in its place. The odd thing was is that the lodge looked like it had been there for a long time. Just rotting and collecting dust as the years passed by. Damian's body moved on its own and he was at the door before he could stop himself. His hands shook as he reached for the door. Suddenly the door slammed open and a person came stumbling into Damian. "Mike?"_

" _Damian! You nee-" Damian looked at Mike in confusion as Mike stopped mid sentence. Mike gasped for air as he held onto Damian to keep himself from falling. Damian looked down to see a machete sticking out of Mike's abdomen._

" _Michael?!" Damian's voice seemed almost nonexistent as he watched Mike fall into him. Looking into the house, his eyes widened as he saw who was standing in to doorway holding the bloody machete._

" _Live and learn." Those words echoed into his mind as he stumbled back still holding onto Mike's limp body. "Damian."_

"Damian! Wake up! Please!" Damian woke up with a gasp. He quickly turned to find Ashley and Chris staring at him from where they sat. The sudden movements made Damian's Head pound even more as he became aware of what happened. "Holy crap, what did he do to you?"

Damian groaned as he tried to move his hands, "He hit me. What else do you think happened? Where the hell are we?" He tried to pull his hands out of the straps, but it did nothing to help him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to murder his fucking face off." Damian tried to ignore Ashley as she began to cry and Chris as he began to yell insults to a man that wasn't even in the room.

"Look around! We're going to die! I don't think I'm ready to die!" Damian couldn't handle Ashley's crying anymore.

"Ash, I know you're freaked out right now. I mean I'm freaked out too, but crying really isn't going to help the situation right now!" Of course his words were ignored as Ashley continued to cry and talk to Chris like he wasn't even there. It wasn't like Damian was paying attention to their conversation anyways since he was still trying to get his hands free while he looked around the room. His movements stopped once he saw the gun sitting on the table in front of Chris. His eyes wonder over to Chris and he noticed one of his arms weren't strapped in unlike himself and Ashley. As soon as he began to realize what was happening, a loud sound of saws moving above him made him jump in surprise while the other two began to scream.

"Hello there my special little subjects." Damian's heart felt like it was about to explode as he looked around to search for the masked man.

"I'm scared Chris!" Ashley cried.

"Don't be scared-"

"Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twist. Chris has made one fatal choice already today, and now he must make another. Chris, you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or Damian. Or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can live! The choice is yours." Loud gun shots made Damian's head pound even more. A million different scenarios ran through his mind, but he knew what needed to happen.

"Shoot me." Damian demanded as he stared at the gun in Chris's hand. "Just shoot me. I want you guys to live. I've already had a happy life. You two need each other." Tears ran down his face as he prepared himself for his fate. He could hear Ashley's protests, but as he looked at Chris, he knew what he was going to do. Chris let out a shaky breath as he slowly turned the gun to Damian. "Tell Mike that I'm sorry. For everything." Chris nodded in reply, not trusting his voice enough to speak before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **I didn't like how Josh punched Ash (even though she stabbed him in the shoulder), so I made it to were he hits Damian instead since I thought of a future scene that will happen because of it. Again, I'm sorry the chapter is short, but a new longer chapter will be up soon!**

 **So what are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM! If you have any ideas/questions, feel free to ask/PM (or put in the reviews and I'll respond in the next chapter)!**


End file.
